La Malediction de la Légion
by Stevendeo
Summary: Le monde d'Azeroth recèle bien des mystères. Au Finistère des Royaumes de l'Est, une cité s'impose comme capitale des rejetés Elfes de Sang. Une force commence à s'opposer à ce développement de magie. Mais une telle puissance n'est pas Humaine...
1. La bataille pour Lune d'Argent

_Auberge du sans retour._

"Haha ! Aller, je paye ma tournée !

Grofterum était plus joyeux qu'a son habitude. Et il avait de quoi l'être : le jour même un groupe de 3 nains l'avaient pris en embuscade et il s'en était sorti indemne son armure intacte, laissant derrière lui trois corps. Il s'apprêta à saisir une nouvelle choppe de bière lorsqu'un jeune orc interrompit son geste.

-Sire Grofterum? J'ai une missive pour vous."  
Il lui tendit une enveloppe, cachetée de cire avec le sceau emblématique des Tigres. Grofterum lut la lettre. Son regard parcourut plusieurs fois le papier, lorsque soudainement, il la lâcha, posa trois pièces d'or sur le comptoir et sortit de l'auberge en courant.

_Quelque part dans un sombre marécage_

Dans les sombres marécages du sud de Durotar se cache une menace invisible, s'approchant inexorablement de la tente occupée par un humain. Il faisait nuit, et Tilaa avait surpris cet humain, une bourse remplie sortir d'un bateau. Telle une ombre, elle s'approcha du brasier presque éteint, et avec une grâce sans pareille, plaça son épée au dessus de la gorge du malheureux, saisit sa bourse et s'éloigna ans bruit aucun, tout en laissant un petit message à la place de sa bourse. "Heureux sois-tu d'être vivant, Tilaa". Inutile de le tuer, il ne représentait aucune menace. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin, et vérifia son butin lorsqu'elle entendit un infime bruit dans les fourrés. Puis un léger sifflement. Elle esquiva la flèche qui lui était destinée en se plaquant par terre. Non, elle ne lui était pas destinée, la flèche s'était plantée à coté de là ou sa tête se trouvait. Elle remarqua qu'autour du projectile se trouvait enroulé un morceau de papier. Drôle de façon d'envoyer des messages, mais efficace. Elle déroula le message, le lit attentivement. Puis elle glissa la missive dans sa poche et se mit à courir. Elle devait se dépêcher.

_Les pitons du Tonnerre_

"Mais, Professeur, la maitrise de la nature n'est-elle pas en désaccord avec la notion même de Nature?  
Khargonan sourit en entendant la question du jeune Tauren. Etant un druide reconnu par delà Kalimdor comme ayant un talent exceptionnel, il enseignait son savoir a de futurs druides, dont la plupart étaient plein d'avenir.  
-Il n'a jamais été question de maitriser la nature. Le druidisme est l'art de comprendre la nature et d'être en parfaite symbiose avec elle. C'est avant tout un..."  
La porte de la salle claqua. Un elfe entra, s'excusa d'avoir interrompu le druide dans son cours et lui tendit une lettre. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la lire, il sortit de salle en courant.  
"Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le Haut-Totem, lorsqu'il croisa Zarroc.  
-Tiens Khargonan! Quelle coïncidence je te cherchais! Tu savais que...  
-Pas le temps, le coupa le druide. Lis ça et suis-moi, vite !  
Il passa la lettre au paladin, qui la lit l'air étonné par le stress du Tauren. Lui qui était d'habitude si calme et serein. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, il comprit pourquoi Khargonan était aussi agité.  
-Allons-y. Et dépêchons nous.

_Ile du Haut-Soleil._

Point culminant des royaumes de l'est. Le plus ensoleillé aussi, sur cette ile ou il fait jour la nuit.. Un mage médite et attend, serein. Cette méditation fut quelque peu interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de Grofterum, Zarroc et Khargonan. Une fois arrivés près du mage, ce dernier se leva.  
"Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.  
-C'est normal Pyrros ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
-Tiens, c'est étrange, remarqua Zarroc en tournant la tête autour de lui, je croyais que Tilaa arriverait avant nous.  
-Je suis déjà là, c'est vous qui êtes en retard !  
En effet, elle se déplaçait et bougeait si délicatement qu'il était difficile de la voir, et bien que la surprise put se lire sur le visage de tout le monde, Pyrros décocha un sourire.  
"Ne perdons pas de temps, il est précieux, dit Khargonan. Que signifie cette lettre? Est-ce vrai?  
-J'en ai peur. Depuis peu, des éclaireurs de Lune d'Argent ont rapporté au Régent Lor'Themar* un mouvement de troupes aux abords des Malterres de l'Est. Apparemment, l'Alliance a réussi a détruire les barrières magiques les empêchant de joindre les Terres Fantômes afin qu'ils marchent sur Lune d'Argent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent.  
-Mais... comment ont-ils pu les détruire? Il faudrait une quantité incroyable d'énergie magique pour venir a bout des milliers de protections dont les elfes ont doté le portail! Si cette puissance existe, Lune d'Argent ne pourrait être sauvée! s'exclama Zarrok.  
-Un instant Pyrros. Je suis passée par le portail, dit Tilaa, et je n'ai vu aucune troupe. Rien pouvant trahir leur présence dans les Malterres.  
Pyrros posa sur la jeune voleuse un regard étonné.  
-Vraiment? Cela veut dire qu'ils ont déjà passé le portail, et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder a arriver. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails, mais Sire Lor'Themar a désigné notre guilde pour défendre la cité.  
-Et tu as accepté? demanda Khargonan  
-C'était ça ou nous faire bannir de la Horde pour trahison, et ce n'est pas vraiment une situation plaisante. De plus, beaucoup d'autres guildes jalousent notre réputation grandissante. Laisser passer un message fort ne serait pas mauvais.  
Un silence tomba sur le petit groupe.  
-Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont réussi a entrer en Quel'Thalas qu'ils sont invincibles. Aussi, j'ai eu le temps d'élaborer un plan afin de les repousser, il devrait fonctionner.  
-Il "devrait"? remarqua Tilaa  
-Il marchera. Suivez moi, la course contre la montre à commencé.  
-Juste une question, interrompit Khargonan. Je n'ai pas de notions très poussées dans les arcanes. Mais, si une puissance arcanique à détruit les protections... d'où peut-elle provenir?  
Pyrros fut surpris par la question de son ami.  
-Eh bien... j'y réfléchissais justement avant que vous arriviez. Et j'ai déduit que cette puissance, n'a rien d'arcanique. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une sombre foret.  
« Voila, déclara Pyrros. Nous nous arrêtons là.  
Il pointa du doigt un petit pont assez large pour laisser passer deux personnes, mais trop peu solide pour qu'il puisse être traversé par trop de monde. Un mètre en dessous se trouvait une petite rivière peu profonde, mais large de plusieurs mètres. Juste avant le pont se trouvait un rocher de deux mètres de hauteur, étant lui-même surplombé par une petite colline. D'en haut, on avait une vue sur le pont assez impressionnante.  
-Ils passeront par là pour atteindre Lune d'Argent, dit-il au groupe. Nous les attendront ici.  
-Mais combien sont-ils, demanda Zarroc ?  
Zarroc était vêtu d'une lourde armure de plaques. On pouvait voir la garde d'une longue épée dans son dos, et tenait une gigantesque masse dans les mains.  
-Environ trente, principalement des elfes, répondit Pyrros calmement.  
-Trente ?! S'étonna Khargonan. Et nous sommes cinq ! Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais ca parait perdu d'avance !  
Khargonan avait beau être plein de sagesse et que sa remarque ne manquait pas de pertinence, le mage répliqua d'un coup quasiment sec.  
-Un autre groupe arrivera par derrière. La prise en tenaille et la surprise seront nos alliés.  
-Comme toujours, tu as tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit Grofterum.  
Pyrros se contenta d'un sourire à son ami comme simple réponse. Pendant ce temps, Tilaa était aux aguets. Sa fine silhouette ne faisait qu'amplifier sa forme élancée. Tout à coup elle leur fit signe de se taire.  
- Taisez-vous, ils arrivent, leur dit-elle d'une voix assez faible pour rester silencieuse, mais assez forte pour que tout le monde entende. J'entends des bruis de pas. Beaucoup de pas.  
-Vite, tous en position, ordonna Pyrros. Le plan est réglé au millimètre.  
Ils prirent tous positions aux endroits que Pyrros leur avait expliqués une heure auparavant. Ils attendirent cinq longues minutes qui leurs parurent une éternité, lorsqu'enfin, le groupe ennemi fut perceptible par tout le groupe. Comme Pyrros l'avait prédit, le groupe était composé d'une moitié d'elfes de la nuit, ainsi que de quelques gnomes et de nains. Devant, un draeneï semblait commander le groupe. Tous étaient suréquipés et paraissaient déterminés. D'une langue qu'aucun des aventuriers ne comprirent, les ennemis s'organisèrent et commencèrent a traverser le pont. Il leur était inutile de mouiller leurs vêtements…

_Maintenant_

Grofterum et Zarroc bondirent de derrière le rocher lorsque les premiers elfes arrivèrent de leur coté de la berge. En deux coups d'épée et de masse, ils défirent trois ennemis. Devant l'assaut des assaillants, ils reculèrent de surprise. Certains commençaient a rebrousser chemin pour passer la rivière par-dessous.

_Maintenant_

Tilaa se tenait sous le pont, et dès qu'elle vit une présence approcher de sa position, elle tendit une embuscade. Sa dague ne fit pas qu'effleurer la gorge de ses ennemis qui s'écroulèrent.

_Maintenant_

Khargonan et Pyrros passèrent à leur tour a l'attaque. Ils enchainèrent de multiples sorts le groupe de l'Alliance qui tentaient de passer sous le pont. Le combat semblait bien commencé mais quel que soit le stratège, six contre trente est une bataille compromise… bien vite le vent tourna en défaveur des Tigres. Les assaillants prenaient le dessus et le groupe fut bientôt encerclé par l'énorme masse ennemie.

_Maintenant_

On put entendre un cri malgré la confusion et le brouhaha de la bataille. Un cri de rage. De charge.  
« Pour les tigres ! Pour Lune d'argent ! »  
Le deuxième groupe arrivait. Tous chargeaient dans la bataille avec leur monture. Trois, quatre, six, dix… Presque toute la troupe avait répondue à l'appel !  
Les deux groupes entaient maintenant équitables et se battaient avec fureur. Les deux « armées » constituaient maintenant deux blocs assez distincts.

_Maintenant_

Pyrros s'éloigna de la bataille. Son plan fonctionnait à la perfection, plus qu'un dernier point et tout serait terminé. Il commença à gravir la colline, ce qui ne prit pas plus de trente secondes. D'en haut, il avait pleine vue sur le champ de bataille. Pleine portée aussi.  
Alors qu'il préparait une pluie de feu après avoir pris la précaution de protéger ses alliés, il sentit quelque chose dans sa nuque. Une baisse de la température. Instinctivement, il interrompit le sort et se plaqua contre le sol, et vit l'éclair de glace mortel passer au dessus de lui. Il fit une roulade sur lui-même et arqua ses jambes pour se relever. Un draënei se trouvait devant lui. Le même que celui qui menait le groupe. Il avait eu la même idée que lui, mais l'avait surpris en train de préparer sa pluie de feu. Il tenait entre ses mains un orbe verdâtre translucide dont émanait une puissance que le mage ignorait possible d'être.  
Tout à coup, de l'orbe sortit une boula de feu que Pyrros eut du mal à esquiver. Il s'en sortit avec une roulade en avant et une brulure sur l'épaule droite. Pendant sa roulade, il envoya un éclair de feu sur le bras de son assaillant, qui lâcha l'orbe. Les deux êtres se trouvaient face a face, chacun étant prêts à envoyer leur plus puissant sort sur l'autre. Ce serait au plus rapide de remporter la victoire. Ils se fixèrent longuement, tournant autour d'un axe imaginaire.  
Tout à coup, le draeneï lança une boule de feu. A l'ultime moment, Pyrros se transféra dans le dos de son adversaire. Il concentra toute son énergie dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce nouveau sort. Du moins, sur un être vivant. Il plaqua sa main contre le draënei, qui hurla de douleur. L'énergie magique traversa le corps du mage qui commença à s'embraser. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres. Et l'orbe en dessous.

La rage du combat de s'estompait pas. Pyrros, épuisé, saisit l'orbe du mage adverse d'où émanait une étrange puissance. A l' instant où ses doigts effleurèrent le verre s'ensuivit un déferlement de mana dans le corps de l'elfe de sang. Il sentit ses forces décupler, et sa puissance semblait illimitée. Il tendit sa main en direction de la bataille.  
A partir de cet instant, on put dire que le combat était terminé.  
L'énergie qui traversait le corps du mage semblait infinie, et il aurait pu carboniser la foret entière, voire plus encore ! En descendant de la colline pour rejoindre l'armée des Tigres, il lâcha l'orbe. Tout à coup, toute l'énergie qu'il avait disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se sentit vide pendant un instant, s'écroula et dévala la pente en roulant. Sa dernière vision fut celle de Khargonan et de Tilaa essayant d'arrêter sa chute.


	2. Sacrifice

Dans un sombre marécage, en Outreterre.

Vous en êtes sur ?  
-Tout a fait, elfe. Ils sont passés près d'ici il y à quelques minutes avant votre arrivée. Ils discutaient entre eux d'une sorte d'épée et…  
-Par ou sont-ils allés ? demanda Tilaa interrompant le vieil orc  
-Il me semble que c'était vers l'est, lui répondit-il avec une voix outrée qu'elle lui manque ainsi de respect.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
Tilaa sortit en vitesse une petite bourse en cuir de laquelle elle jeta quelques pièces d'or à l'orc avant de sortir de la tente. Elle chevaucha Chima, sa monture, puis se dirigea dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée, et partit avec un espoir de les sauver.

Deux jours plus tôt, centre hospitalier du temple de Lune d'Argent

Pyrros était allongé sur un lit, inerte, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente. Ses traits étaient différents : une ride profonde se creusait sur son front, sa peau commençait à pâlir et à sécher et ses joues se fripaient. A son chevet, Khargonan posait une main sur son torse, d'où une faible lumière rouge tamisée émanait.  
-Que fais-tu Khargonan ? demanda Tilaa  
Le Tauren eut un sursaut.  
-Tilaa, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir, quand tu entres dans une pièce !  
-Oui, désolée, et ma réponse ?  
-J'essaie de localiser l'origine de son mal, lui dit-elle en grognant. Il est dans cet état depuis la Bataille. Pyrros vit… mais son corps est vide de mana et il ne se recharge plus. Il à beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie, mais je n'ai jamais été confronté à une telle situation. De plus, j'ai remarqué que ce mal était étrangement contagieux. Ni par contact, peut être par l'air mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai protégé cette pièce. Fais juste attention à ne pas rester trop longtemps dehors, et garde ca près de toi – Khargonan lui donna une opale luminescente – On m'a signalé plusieurs cas de malades ayant les mêmes symptômes.  
-Ne peux-tu pas lui transférer ton propre mana ? Ou lui faire boire une potion ?  
-Techniquement, c'est possible. Mais cette situation me dépasse, je n'ai jamais vu ca. Donner du mana par la force n'est peut être pas une bonne idée… je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est étudier les symptômes et les livres de maléfices en tout genre.

Tilaa regarda dans le vide. La mort ne la faisait d'habitude pas frémir, mais pourtant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Tigres, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec tous les autres, comme une famille. Pyrros allait rester comme ça, ou pire allait peut être mourir. Tout comme les habitants de Lune d'Argent. Et elle ne pouvait rester les bras croisés. Elle sortit de la tente, bien décidée à trouver une solution.  
Bien qu'elle soit elle-même elfe de sang, la jeune voleuse se perdait souvent dans les méandres de Lune d'Argent, qu'elle qualifiait de ''cité-labyrinthe pire que Fossoyeuse''. En outre, la capitale était très colorée et très gaie, une animation toujours débordante et des gens toujours prompts à aider ceux qui se perdent, ce qui était le cas de Tilaa. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Grofterum et Zarroc. Ils se saluèrent.  
-Alors, comment vas t-il ?  
Tilaa leur rapporta le diagnostic pessimiste de Khargonan. Les deux amis restèrent d'apparence impassible, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde que, s'ils n'étaient pas dans une cité, ils crieraient à s'en arracher les poumons afin de libérer leur fureur. Elle prit congé du groupe avant de se remettre en quête du quartier des voleurs. Le quartier qu'elle abordait avec le plus de facilité, et dont les couleurs correspondaient à sa personnalité. Sombre.

Sire Théron, régent des elfes de sang, avait offert le logis aux Tigres ainsi qu'une place importante au sein de l'armée Hordeuse. Tous avaient acceptés le logis, mais personne n'accepta le grade. Ils n'appartenaient pas à l'armée, et ne voulaient en aucun cas être sous des ordres, ce qui convenait aussi amplement à la voleuse. Elle arriva après trente minutes de recherche devant le perron de sa nouvelle demeure. Le régent avait tout prévu : meubles, salle de bains, etc. Elle chercha en premier lieu la chambre, et fut ébahie lorsqu'elle y entra. Le lit en bois de chêne était rainuré de runes elfiques dorées. Les pieds du lit reposaient sur un grand tapis vert qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité du sol de la chambre. Au bout du lit, le lit se prolongeait vers le haut, formant un imposant arbre cerclé d'or. Les couvertures étaient si bien faites qu'elle hésita avant de s'écrouler sur le moelleux matelas, aussi agréable que de la mousse. Elle s'endormit instantanément, sans prendre le plaisir de profiter de la douceur des draps.

En face d'elle, une colline florissante ou trônait un arbre, dont la taille ne faisait aucun doute sur son âge millénaire .Tilaa commença à gravir la colline et lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'arbre, elle vit Pyrros. Adossé contre l'arbre, il se leva lorsqu'il aperçut la voleuse.  
- Tilaa, écoute-moi attentivement. Je suis actuellement dans le coma, je ne peux pas garder le lien très longtemps. Je…  
L'image de Pyrros se brouilla.  
-Je sens la vie disparaitre, alors écoute. Il existe une légende, parlant d'une épée ayant accomplie des miracles. Trop longue est son histoire, sache juste qu'elle est le dernier espoir de sauver les elfes de sang et Lune d'Argent. Elle seule peut…  
Pyrros devint transparent.  
-Tilaa, trouve cette épée ! Je… Tu peux… dois encore…  
Pyrros disparut complètement. Tout a coup, le paysage se changea radicalement. Elle se retrouva dans une foret. Une étrange bête passa devant elle. Cela existait-il en Azeroth ? Elle détourna bien vite son regard pour regarder le rocher en face d'elle, et l'épée plantée dans celui-ci. La garde, en or massif, était incrustée d'une émeraude, tout comme l'était le pommeau.. La lame, plus large a sa base, ne possédait aucune éraflure, et aucune trace de rouille comme si elle était magiquement protégée. Une petite rune indéchiffrable était cependant gravée sur la lame. La voleuse s'avança, et tenta de saisir la poignée de l'épée .Lorsqu'elle l'érafla, une décharge traversa son corps. Elle hurla, comme si on la marquait au fer rouge.

Tilaa se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Elle était toujours dans son lit, le soleil commençait à se lever. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, ca avait l'air si réel… Elle voulut se rassurer en regardant sa main, mais eut un sursaut d'angoisse. Le symbole sur la garde était incrusté dans sa main, et rougeoyait faiblement. Impossible…

Elle resta plusieurs heures à réfléchir sur son rêve et la marque de sa main. Une chose était sure : elle devait aller retrouver l'épée de son rêve. Mais ou était-elle ? Elle repassa la scène dans sa tête afin d'essayer de trouver des indices utiles : tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'épée se trouvait dans une foret quelconque. Au début, un étrange animal poilu est passé devant-elle, qui n'était certainement pas azerothienne. Elle devait donc se trouver… en Outre Terre. Et là bas, Il pouvait y avoir soit Nagrand, soit Terrokar. Soit la moitié de l'Outre Terre. La marque de sa main ne lui rappelait rien, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, sauf sur l'épée, gravée sur la lame.  
Après s'être préparé à voyager, sans oublier de placer la gemme de Khargonan dans une petite bourse qu'elle accrocha a sa ceinture, elle monta sur Chima à l'entrée de Lune d'Argent. Ayant pourtant fait secret son départ, elle croisa Grofterum.  
-Tiens, ou vas-tu ainsi Tilaa ? Tu pars en voyage sans prévenir ?  
-Oui Groft, je dois … – elle cacha discrètement la paume de sa main marquée par la rune – j'ai affaire ailleurs, excuse moi.  
-Mais on…  
-J'essaie de revenir rapidement.  
-Tu ne veux pas me dire ou tu pars ?  
Elle eut un sursaut d'appréhension.  
-Désolée, je dois y aller.

Lui révéler qu'elle partait chercher une hypothétique épée qu'elle avait aperçue dans un rêve, et il l'aurait prise pour une folle. Elle décida donc de partir sans se retourner.  
Elle se dirigea vers la Porte des Ténèbres, unique passage pour l'Outre Terre, dans les Terres Foudroyées. Son voyage se passa sans grand incident majeur, et passa dans plusieurs avant poste afin de se ravitailler en nourriture et campa près de rivières pour l'eau. Elle explora des régions qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et s'intéressa de près aux Jaguar des marécages des Chagrins. Les jaguars vivent en savane normalement, alors en voir dans des marais lui a donné une impression étrange. Aussi, elle s'était amusée à effrayer de jeunes guerriers Humains dans le Bois de la Pénombre sans oublier de passer voir le gigantesque dragon vivant dans cette foret. Et seulement le voir, l'affronter, peut être plus tard… Arrivée devant la Porte des Ténèbres, on refusa de la laisser passer.  
-Non ma belle, tu ne passes pas. Une femme n'a rien à faire dans l'Outre Terre.  
-Je ne répèterai pas plus : laissez-moi passer.  
-Haha, sinon quoi ?  
-Tu as des enfants ?  
-Non  
-Et tu en veux ? dit-elle dans son dos, dague à la main. Cela avait pris du temps, mais elle maitrisait enfin son pas de l'ombre.  
Le garde déglutit, puis voyant que la voleuse ne plaisantait pas, la laissa passer.

La traversée du Portail lui fit une impression étrange et désagréable : on aurait dit qu'elle était propulsée à la vitesse de la lumière à travers l'espace, sans pouvoir respirer. Elle arriva cependant de l'autre coté, a la limite de l'évanouissement. Elle se ressaisit afin de prendre une chauve souris qui l'emmènerait à Shatrath. Elle survola ainsi la Péninsule des Flammes Infernales et Terrokar avant d'arriver à Shatrath.  
Même de loin, on pouvait facilement repérer la cité grâce à un rayon lumineux émanant du dôme central. De près, la cité défiait le paysage : une ville d'or et de joyaux entre Terrokar et Nagrand. Elle ne semblait pas à sa place, et pourtant s'intégrait au paysage de manière parfaite. Les reflets irisés des cristaux sur le dôme se reflétaient sur les cours extérieurs, prenant un couleur bleue clair. Quatre ponts a chaque, un par point cardinal, reliait la cité à l'extérieur. La chauve souris se posa lentement, c'est alors que Tilaa sortit un petit morceau de viande qu'elle donna a la bête qui s'empressa de la gober avant de se lécher les babines et de repartir. Elle se mit donc en quête de quelque information pouvant l'aider à retrouver l'épée.  
Le soleil couchant, elle ne put glaner que quelques informations sans grande importance. L'épée, tout le monde la connaissait, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vue, ou sont morts à l'heure actuelle. Une vieille légende draeneï qu'on racontait aux enfants.  
Elle trouva une petite auberge ou elle loua une chambre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit groupe de trois elfes de la nuit assis à une table. Ils semblaient bien équipés pour de simples voyageurs… Soudain, a paume se mit à la bruler. Elle remarqua que la marque sur sa main rougeoyait, et la voleuse préféra donc retourner dans sa chambre prendre un peu de repos. Arrivée a l'étage, la douleur s'atténua avant de n'être plus qu'un vague souvenir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit des personnes monter. Elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre afin d'observer le groupe monter : c'était le groupe d'elfes. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans une chambre, qu'ils fermèrent à clef. Sa paume la démangeait, mais elle se retint et alla coller son oreille à la porte de la chambre des elfes.  
-… partirons cette nuit, vous êtes d'accord ?  
-Oui, nous devons nous dépêcher. Plus vite ce sera fait, moins on aura à rester dans ce foutu continent volant…  
-Attendez, il faut juste que je place ca… « tnemelosi »  
Tout a coup, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Elle connaissait le sort tnemelosi : il permettait d'isoler de tout bruit la chambre. Pourquoi des elfes utilisaient une magie arcanique ? Il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche… Jurant à voix basse, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle savait au moins quand partir, et qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit… Elle les suivrait, elle était convaincue qu'ils étaient importants. Intuition…  
Elle fut sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle vérifia par la serrure qu'il s'agissait bien des elfes, puis s'étant assuré qu'ils étaient bien partis de l'auberge, elle les suivit en toute discrétion. Malheureusement, ils étaient déjà hors de vue, et la jeune elfe dut les pister avec leur traces de pas. Heureusement qu'elle avait un ami chasseur qui lui avait appris ca ! Elle suivit leurs traces – branche cassée, buisson écrasé, trace de pas – jusqu'à croiser la tente d'un vieil orc parti en exploration…

Tilaa atteignit enfin le campement elfe alors que la lune était presque à son firmament. Aussi, elle vit… l'épée. Celle de son rêve. Trois tentes entouraient le rocher dans lequel était plantée la rutilante épée. Elle devait vraiment être en retard sur le groupe puisqu'ils eurent le temps d'installer un campement autour du rocher. Elle vérifia bien que le campement n'était habité que par trois personnes, avant de s'approcher de l'épée. Elle était exactement comme dans son rêve, mais la voir en réel la rendait encore plus précieuse. D'un côté de la garde se trouvait un petit orifice dans lequel on pouvait insérer une petite boule. Elle essaya de l'extirper du rocher, sans grand succès. Elle reporta son attention sur les affaires des elfes. Elle trouva près de ce qui devait être le feu de camp un morceau de papier, lettre d'un certain Benedictus, ecrite en symboles elfiques qu'elle n'eut aucun mal a déchiffrer. Elle faisait mention de la Bataille de Lune d'Argent, d'un orbe magique, d'une maladie contagieuse et mortelle – le mal dont souffrait Pyrros et les habitants venait donc de l'Alliance ! – d'une épée à assembler avec l'orbe afin « d'égaler le pouvoir des Dieux ».

Elle s'apprêta a mettre le morceau de papier dans sa sacoche lorsqu'elle sentit le froid d'une lame sur son cou.  
-Doucement, tu poses tes armes par terre et tu ne fais aucun geste brusque.  
La voleuse, bien que discrète, avait été repérée et les trois elfes la cernaient, se tenant a bonne distance de leur ennemie. Elle saisit ses armes qu'elle posa délicatement par terre…  
Saisit du sable et de la poussière par terre qu'elle envoya dans les yeux de son assaillant. Dans un même geste, elle saisit une de ses dagues qu'elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts jusqu'à couper la carotide. L'elfe n'eut même pas le temps de porter la main a sa gorge qu'elle s'était retournée pour faire face a ses deux autres adversaires. L'un deux tenait un orbe de la taille d'un poing dans sa main – surement l'orbe dont tout le monde parle – d'où sortit un puissant éclair de glace qui la surprit et la frappa en plein torse, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle sentit ses membres se glacer, s'ankyloser, devenir inertes… lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur apaisante se diffusa a travers son corps, provenant de sa paume droite. La marque. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver l'équilibre, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras tendus vers le sol. Elle effectua une gracieuse rondade, ses mains sur chacune de ses armes, et se rétablit sur ses jambes comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un second éclair glacé fusa de l'orbe qu'elle esquiva. Cependant, ses membres ne se pliaient plus à sa volonté, comme si elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle résista un peu contre cette force avant de lâcher prise. Étais-ce un coup des Elfes de la Nuit ?

Non. Ses gestes devinrent plus fluides que jamais, sa conscience prisonnière ne pouvait que regarder depuis l'enveloppe corporelle qui lui servait d'hôte. C'était Tilaa l'elfe voleuse qui se battait, mais c'était une force étrangère qui dirigeait tout. Mais plus que tout, la marque brulait et rougeoyait intensément. Une troisième boule de glace fusa en même temps que l'autre elfe se lança sur la voleuse, une lourde épée a la main. Elle sauta en direction de l'orbe, l'esquiva au dernier moment formant une toupie avec bras, dont l'un trancha la tète de l'elfe à l'épée de l'œil à l'oreille. Sans s'arrêter, elle lança une dague sur le magicien. Cependant, elle n'atteint pas sa cible, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de son œil gauche. Il eut un léger sourire, et la dague repartit dans le sens inverse. Elle se trouvait alors à un mètre de l'elfe lorsqu'elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer entre ses cotes. La douleur la stoppa net. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur, qui commençait à battre au ralenti… de moins en moins fort… sa vision se troubla… ses yeux se fermèrent… la douleur dans sa paume s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur dans son torse, ce qui lui rendit ses esprits une seconde. Juste le temps d'enfoncer sa deuxième dague ans la nuque de l'elfe qui s'écroula.  
Et la voila debout. Inerte. Si elle retirait la dague de son torse, il en serait fini. La douleur partirait. Elle aussi.  
Mais la voleuse devait finir ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle tituba, s'écroula sur le corps de l'elfe magicien pour récupérer l'orbe qu'il tenait fermement. Elle rampa jusqu'à l'épée, et s'aidant de sa garde pour se relever, mit en contact l'épée et l'orbe. L'orbe se mit a flotter devant ses yeux, puis rétrécir afin e se positionner dans la garde, tel un joyau incrusté.

L'épée se mit a briller de mille feux, puis une force invisible la fit sortir de son rocher. Tilaa avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et dans une sorte de transe, saisit la pogne de l'épée magique.

Ô, toi qui m'a réveillé je t'accorde un vœu et un seul. Choisis le bien.

Elle aurait pu choisir de se sauver, de soigner la plaie béante de son torse, mais cela aurait été abandonné la Horde.  
- Que le mal qui atteint Lune d'Argent prenne fin au moment ou je prononce ces mots.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

En face d'elle, une colline florissante ou trônait un arbre, dont la taille ne faisait aucun doute sur son âge millénaire .Voila sa nouvelle demeure, pour l'éternité.


	3. Espoir

« Où est-elle ?! »

Le Tauren souleva d'une seule main l'Elfe de nuit qui plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le misérable brigand déglutie et tenta tant bien que mal de garder son sourire sarcastique. Khargonan quant à lui bouillonnait et ses naseaux frémissaient trahissant la rage à laquelle le druide s'était abandonné.

« C'est ta dernière chance vermisseau, après ça je briserais ton crâne avec mon poing. Où est l'elfe ?!

Le Tauren s'était arrêté devant une auberge que lui avait indiqué un marchand de la ville. On y avait vu la jeune Elfe de Sang quelques heures plus tôt et puis plus rien. Il était alors tombé sur un groupe d'Elfes de nuit qui semblaient en savoir plus qu'ils n'auraient dût à propos de la disparition de Tilaa, amie du Prophète et des compagnons de Pyrros. Après quelques questions posées avec la plus grande des politesses, Khargonan avait réussit à obtenir des informations plutôt intéressantes. Les Elfes de la nuit étaient des mercenaires engagés par un groupe de trois voyageurs pour arrêter toute personne les suivant de trop prêt. Pour le moment rien de bien précis pouvant mettre en relation la disparition de Tilaa . Seulement, ces brigands possédaient une orbe que les Tigres ne connaissaient que trop bien et il était certain que Tilaa avait quitté Lune d'Argent en douce pour tenter de récupérer l'objet mille fois maudit. Le Tauren avait donc toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter pour elle car les mercenaires l'avaient bien vu et à l'heure qu'il était Tilaa devait être tombée dans une embuscade.

En apprenant cela le Tauren qui se faisait passer pour un simple miséreux s'était levé et une tempête sans précédent avait soufflé dans l'auberge faisant tomber un lustre sur l'un des brigands et brisant les autres en morceau. Il n'en restait plus qu'un que le druide s'efforçait de faire parler en le maintenant fixé à un arbre devant l'édifice. Les clients étaient tous sortit interloqués par la puissance de celui qu'ils prenaient pour un mendiant mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient friands de ce genre de bagarres.

« Où est Tilaa ?! »

L'elfe déglutie pour la énième fois et se contenta de rire. Khargonan le souleva alors de plus belle et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Le brigand roula dans la terre mais il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le vent le soulevait à nouveau pour l'envoyer se cogner contre un rocher avant de le faire revenir aux pieds du druide qui se contentait de tendre la main pour invoquer la puissance de la nature.

L'elfe le regarda à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'amusement et s'essuyant le sang qui ruisselait sur les lèvres d'un revers de la main il se contenta de chuchoter une simple phrase qui fit frémir de rage le Prophète.

« Elle est morte. »

Personne n'assistant à la scène n'avait pu entendre ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour un simple souffle mais Khargonan saisit le sens de ces quelques mots. Il broya alors de son sabot l'une des jambes de l'elfe et soulevant le corps brisé de la vermine par les cheveux il le fixa dans les yeux. L'elfe hurlait de douleur et son sang ruisselait dans la terre et souillait l'herbe.

« Le temps qu'il te reste à vivre ne dépendra que de ma bonne humeur imbécile. »

Le druide relâcha l'elfe qui s'évanouit face au supplice que lui infligeait la douleur. Il porta alors son regard vers les nuages et fermant les yeux s'éleva dans une volée de plumes. Il traversa le ciel à toute vitesse rasant à plusieurs reprises les hautes herbes de Nagrand. Il savait qu'elle était partit dans cette direction, son instinct le lui disait, mais où précisément ? Là était la question.

Se posant au sommet d'une colline, le druide se changea en félin et fit appelle à tous ses sens de prédateur. Il sentait chaque personne présente dans les environs. Il entendait leurs appels et leurs pleurs. Khargonan resta un moment la truffe au vent et étendit sa vision le plus loin qu'il pu.

Il vit alors un arbre. Un arbre aux racines duquel le sang avait coulé. Un arbre qui se nourrirait de ce sang afin de grandir et de devenir plus fort. Il vit sous cet arbre plusieurs corps. Quatre corps en vérité. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il compris que le brigand lui avait dit la vérité.

Fou de douleur le Prophète poussa un rugissement si puissant que le vent le porta au-delà des montagnes. Il sauta du haut de la colline qui avait plutôt l'aspect d'une véritable montagne et alors que son corps tombait vers le sol il étendit les bras qui bientôt se changèrent en ailes. En quelques battements le Prophète arriva au pied de l'arbre où il trouva les corps des Elfes de nuit et celui de Tilaa. Soulevant en douceur l'elfe dont le corps était à présent froid et rigide, Khargonan versa une larme qui coula le long de sa joue avant d'aller s'écraser sur celle de Tilaa. Le Tauren se sentit à ce moment là traverser par un courant de magie sans nom et durant un bref instant il eu la vision d'un autre arbre que celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Le décor entier changea et il se retrouva à Reflet de Lune devant le grand arbre dans lequel était enfermé l'esprit de la Reine des Druides.

Cette vision ne dura qu'un bref instant mais lorsque le Tauren glissa sa main dans sa besace il y trouva une précieuse graine de cet arbre. Appliquant la graine sur la poitrine de Tilaa, le Tauren passa sa main droite dans le dos du corps de l'elfe tandis qu'il maintenait de sa main gauche le fruit de l'Arbre Roi contre le cœur arrêté de l'elfe. Un puissant courant magique passa d'une main à l'autre du Tauren se servant de la graine pour traverser le corps de Tilaa. Bientôt la puissance de la magie de Khargonan entraîna le cœur de la voleuse dans sa folle danse et celui-ci recommença à battre. Le sang recommença à irriguer chaque partie du corps de Tilaa lui redonnant sa couleur ainsi que sa chaleur.

Khargonan reposa alors Tilaa sur le sol et la graine se consuma contre le cœur de la voleuse. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le Tauren sortant quelques plantes médicinales tout en préparant un feu. Il confectionna une potion en silence tandis que Tilaa vint s'asseoir prêt de lui. Puis, lorsque le breuvage fut terminé, le Tauren y jeta les cendres de la graine et tendit la boisson à l'elfe.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça Tilaa. Plus jamais. »

L'elfe prit la potion et la but en silence les yeux rivés sur le feu qui dansait devant eux.

« Notre combat contre l'Alliance ne vaut pas que nous nous sacrifions avant l'heure. Elle est certes notre ennemi au quotidien mais nous devons tous rester en vie pour le jour où la Prophétie s'accomplira. Ce jour là ce sera la fin de notre quête, le but ultime et si l'envie t'en prend de mourir contre Arthas soit. Mais tache de rester en vie jusque là. »

Le druide n'ajouta rien laissant Tilaa à ses pensées.

La voleuse se tourna alors vers le Tauren afin d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle s'aperçus que celui-ci avait disparu.

Le soleil déclinait derrière les montagnes et le ciel était imbibé de la lumière rosée qu'offrait l'astre de feu avant de laisser place à sa sœur jumelle nommée Lune.


	4. La lassitude de Sargeras

« Plus vite ! Le Seigneur Sargeras ne doit pas nous attendre ! »

Dans un tumulte effroyable la puissante et gigantesque armée de la Légion Ardente marchait vers Shattrath. De leurs pieds les démons écrasaient toute forme de vie sans même y prêter attention. Les arbres étaient abattus pour leur laisser le passage et tel un ouragan de feu, la Légion ne laissait derrière son passage que quelques hameaux en cendres dont les habitants avaient été empalés sur des pieux ou encore décapités et leurs têtes reposaient à présent le long des routes sur des piques.

Le plan de la Légion était des plus simples : encercler Shattrath et ne laisser aucune chances aux misérables qui s'y trouveraient. En prenant la cité d'Outre-Terre, la Légion se garantissait une place forte imprenable et pourrait ensuite envisager la conquête d'Azeroth.

Ainsi les démons arriveraient à Shattrath de partout à la fois. Azgalor arriverait avec ses troupes par le marécage de Zangar après avoir dévasté Raz-de-Néant et les Tranchantes. Kil'Jaeden viendrait par Nagrand après avoir mis à feu et à sang la contrée tandis que Sergeras s'était octroyé la Péninsule des Flammes Infernales et la Forêt de Terokkar. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Les défenseurs de Shattrath devraient être tous mort avant la prochaine aube et ce serait fait.

Ainsi Azgalor après avoir anéanti toute forme de vie en Raz-de-Néant hurlait après ses troupes afin d'arriver à temps sur le champ de bataille. L'arrivée de chaque armée devrait être parfaitement coordonnée afin de donner le plus de mal possible aux soldats de Shattrath, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà abandonné la ville.

*

« Pas de bousculades dans les rangs ! Tout le monde passera inutile de vous battre. »

La tension était à son comble à Shattrath. Les soldats tentaient tant bien que mal d'évacuer les réfugiés qui continuaient d'affluer vers la cité mère d'Outre-Terre. Certains avaient de la famille en Azeroth et rentraient chez eux au moyen de portails au cœur de la Terrasse de la Lumière sous l'œil vigilant du Naaru A'dal. Les autres se retrouveraient dans de grands campements de fortune mis à disposition à Hurlevent et Orgrimmar. Les soldats eux n'avaient pas le droit de quitter la ville. On avait besoin de tous les combattants disponibles pour défendre la capitale et nombreux furent les volontaires qui arrivèrent d'Azeroth. Traal arriva à la tête d'une délégation Orc et Troll suivit par Cairne Sabot-de-Sang et ses fiers et robustes Taurens. Quelques Réprouvés étaient également venus prêter main forte sous la direction de Dame Sylvanas en personne. Les Elfes de Sang eux étaient venus en nombre afin de défendre ce dernier bastion entre la Légion et Azeroth.

Bien sûr l'Alliance avait également répondu à l'appelle et les Nains étaient venus nombreux et déterminés avec pour commandant leur Roi Magni Barbe-de-Bronze qui dirigeait également quelques gnomes. Les humains étaient venus seuls, leur Roi n'étant qu'un enfant ils n'avaient pour se diriger aucun commandant mis à part quelques généraux. Tyrande Murmevent telle une déesse se tenait au centre de la Terrasse de la Lumière resplendissante de mille feux et dirigeant comme elle le devait l'armée des Elfes de Nuit. Enfin, le Prophète Valen était venu à la tête d'une armée de Draeneï. Mais malgré le nombre important de volontaires, tous s'inquiétaient. La Légion Ardente attaquerait de tous les côtés à la fois selon les rares éclaireurs revenus de mission et il serait impossible de les tenir sur tous les fronts. Qui plus est, les démons étaient tellement nombreux que les défenseurs de Shattrath devraient affronter trois soldats de la Légion Adente en même temps pour espérer en venir à bout. Autant dire que la bataille semblait perdu d'avance car personne n'aurait put affronter trois démons aussi redoutables que ceux de la Légion en même temps. Il y aurait certainement des Nathrezim ces redoutables démons capables de voler par-dessus les murailles, mais aussi des Annihilan, ces combattants reptiliens dont un seul pourrait venir à bout de dix hommes.

Cependant, malgré ces nouvelles alarmantes, un groupe de combattants ne semblait pas plus troublé que cela et c'est consciencieusement qu'ils préparaient leurs armes. Lorsqu'un soldat Aldor vint leur parler, ceux-ci lui répondirent que la bataille s'annonçait certes mal partie mais qu'il ne restait pas moins une chance de réussite. Ces combattants étaient tous originaires de la Horde et semblaient être menés par deux Elfes de Sang, un mage et une voleuse, mais aussi par un druide Tauren et par un chaman Orc. La délégation Elfe de Sang de Lune d'Argent les connaissait bien et après quelques échanges courtois avec eux avaient présentés à leurs amis les Blazing Tigers. Ceux-ci avaient défendu la capitale des Elfes au court d'une bataille mémorable et l'une d'entre eux s'était sacrifiées pour la survie de Lune d'Argent : Tilaa, la voleuse qui aujourd'hui affûtait ses lames et les imprégnaient des plus puissants poisons.

L'Elfe de Sang Tilaa avait – rappelez-vous – choisi de sauver Lune d'Argent de l'épidémie répandue par l'Alliance plutôt que de soigner ses propres blessures pourtant mortelles. Elle aurait d'ailleurs dût être morte mais alors qu'elle quittait la capitale des Elfes de Sang, la voleuse avait rencontré Grofterum et Zârrock et c'est à cette rencontre qu'elle devait son salut. Interloqués par le départ de la jeune combattante, les deux compères allèrent prévenir le Prophète qui se tenait au chevet de Pyrros. Le Tauren n'hésita pas une seule seconde et partit à la suite de Tilaa en Outre-Terre. Il fendit l'air le plus vite qu'il put de sa forme d'aigle et lorsqu'il arriva à Nagrand, il trouva le corps de Tilaa se vidant de sa vie. Canalisant toute son énergie, il la fit revenir d'entre les morts tandis qu'en Azeroth, les Elfes de Sang de Lune d'Argent retrouvaient leurs forces grâce au sacrifice de Tilaa.

Aujourd'hui donc c'était une guilde plus soudée et plus déterminées que jamais qui s'apprêtais à venir à bout de cette nouvelle épreuve. Khargonan regardait d'un œil attendrit les retrouvailles entre Cairne Sabot-de-Sang et son fils cadet Grofterum qui était partit pour l'aventure dans le but de venger son aîné et par la même occasion de gagner l'estime du Roi Tauren. Pyrros de son côté s'entretenait avec un vieil ami qu'il avait en commun avec le Prophète, un prêtre Réprouvé à la puissance égale à celle du mage : Naadroj. Ceux-ci étaient un peu à l'écart et alors que le mage détaillait la situation à son compagnon, le mort-vivant écoutait sans dire un mot. Il se contentait d'approuver de la tête. Du coin de l'œil Khargonan surveillait la réaction de Naadroj. Il avait établi un plan avec Pyrros et il leur faudrait quitter Shattrath avant la bataille mais il leur faudrait l'aide d'un prêtre afin de réunir suffisamment de puissance pour donner vie à un maigre espoir de réussite. Personne n'était au courant de l'idée du Tauren mis à part Pyrros et bientôt Naadroj.

Dans un coin, Azhlemaan, Fga et Xianeven, trois Tigres ayant rejoins la meute après les événements de Lune d'Argent, s'entretenaient dans un coin. Là encore ils semblaient converser de la mission que le Prophète leur avait confiée.

Enfin, Tilaa et Zorach terminaient de sceller leurs montures volantes pour eux-même accomplir une troisième taches de la plus haute importance. Si une seule de ces missions venait à échouer, Khargonan n'en donnait pas cher de la survie des défenseurs de Shattrath.

Pyrros se leva imité par Naadroj. Khargonan l'interrogea du regard et le Reprouvé lui fit signe qu'il serait de la partie. Bien. Très bien. Le prêtre vint saluer son ami druide.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de cette armée que tu comptes lever en si peu de temps Khargonan. Aucune armée ne souhaiterait combattre contre la Légion Ardente et aucune armée n'y parviendrait. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe un seul soldat capable de se battre contre ces démons sans craindre pour sa vie, expliqua Naadroj.

-Je connais des soldats comme cela, j'en connais même une armée entière. Ils n'ont pas peur pour leur vie tout simplement parce qu'il l'ont perdu il y a bien longtemps maintenant, répondit le Tauren. Il suffit juste de les amener à combattre pour nous, et… il se trouve que j'ai peut être un argument en ma possession qu'ils ne pourront pas contrer. »

Le trio alla alors préparer ses montures volantes afin de se mettre en route. Tilaa et Zorach disparaissaient déjà à l'horizon et Xianeven, Azhlemaan et Fga montaient à dos de monture afin de partir vers le nord. Les soldats de Shattrath les regardaient de travers persuadés que les Tigres quittaient le navire, mais il n'en était rien.

*

C'était comme si la Légion était déjà passée par là. Tout n'était que ruine et dévastation dans les rares villages de Nagrand. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevaient déjà haut dans le ciel et le sol était couvert de cendres mêlée à quelques flaques de sang séché. Parfois un crâne ou un squelette tout entier reposait contre un reste de mur de pierre. Du haut de leurs montures volantes, Tilaa et Zorach regardaient avec pitié ces terres pourtant si belles en prise à une affreuse guerre civile opposant les Orcs de Mag'har aux Ogres Cogneguerres. Les Orcs avaient abandonné Garadar depuis un moment déjà et se trouvaient tous à Shattrath afin de défendre la ville mais les Ogres n'en avait rien fait et c'était là qu'entraient en jeu les deux aventuriers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la colline des Cogneguerres, les deux combattants firent descendre leurs montures et se posèrent au sommet de la colline. Les Ogres tentèrent bien de se ruer sur les intrus afin de les mettre en pièces mais alors que Tilaa se dégageaient de la mêlée avec une souplesse extraordinaire, Zorach se contenta de quelques orions de givre afin d'immobiliser les Ogres. Voyant que les deux aventuriers ne cherchaient pas à se battre contre les Ogres, Gurok l'Usurpateur qui suivait du regard le court combat ordonna à ses guerriers de cesser l'attaque et d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Tilaa s'approcha alors de Gurok, le chef des Ogres, et après s'être agenouillée s'adressa à lui en ces termes :

« Seigneur Gurok, nous sommes ici au nom des combattants de Shattrath. La Légion Ardente marche sur nous et bientôt elle aura rasé toute forme de vie en ce monde avant de s'attaquer à celui d'Azeroth. Nous en appelons à votre grâce et à votre puissance légendaire. Au nom de notre ancienne entente au sein de la Horde, nous vous conjurons de combattre à nos côtés, supplia Tilaa.

-Ainsi donc, Shattrath demande mon soutiens alors qu'à de nombreuses reprises elle envoya des combattants aider les Mag'har à nous exterminer ? Vous changez de partie comme de chemise jeune Elfe et vous avez l'audace de vous présenter devant moi avec votre ami Orc afin de me dire ce que je dois faire ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous laisser la vie sauve, ordonna l'Ogre. »

Laissant éclater tout ce qu'il avait à dire, Zorach fit un pas en avant et regarda l'Ogre droit dans les yeux sans même prendre la peine de se mettre à genoux.

« Une seule bonne raison, bien. Il se trouve à Shattrath en ce moment même suffisamment de soldats pour venir à bout de votre misérable vie. Il se trouve même quelques soldats qui pourraient vous tuer seuls. Néanmoins ils n'en font rien car ils ont besoin de toutes les forces disponibles pour venir à bout d'un ennemi bien plus important que vous ne le serez jamais. Les Ogres ont quitté la Horde et ce fut là leur pire erreur. Nous vous demandons simplement de ne pas en commettre une bien pire qui serait de vous condamnez en nous condamnant. Shattrath vous laissera la vie sauve, mais je doute que les troupes de Sargelas soient aussi clémentes que nous. Alors le choix est vite fait, combattez à nos côtés, où mourez. »

L'assemblé fit silence pendant quelques secondes. La rage montait en Gurok mais à la surprise générale il ne la laissa pas éclater.

« Bien. Je combattrais à vos côtés, mais une fois cette guerre terminée, je jure de vous faire payer votre affront méprisable Orc. Vous ne survivrez pas à cette bataille, j'en fais le serment. »

L'Ogre se tourna vers les siens.

« Faîtes savoir à tous les Cogneguerres de Nagrand que nous nous rendons à Shattrath en temps qu'alliés. Il nous faut arriver là-bas avant la Légion ! »

*

Fga, Xianeven et Azhlemaan se tenaient tous les trois devant l'entrée de la sombre caverne. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait particulièrement envie de s'aventurer à l'intérieur mais il fallait le faire. Le ciel pourpre des Tranchantes semblait teinté du même sang qui se trouvait sur les murs des ruines d'habitations dans la région ou encore de ce sang qui coulait le long des pieux de bois dressés un peu partout, répliques miniatures des piques gigantesques qui caractérisaient les hauteurs de la région.

Finalement, les trois compagnons entrèrent d'un même pas dans la bouche béante que formait l'entrée de la caverne. Un premier Ogre se rua sur eux en brandissant sa hache mais Xianeven tendit une main et la créature rebroussa chemin à toute vitesse. Les aventuriers arrivèrent dans une première salle au plafond si haut que les ténèbres de la caverne le dissimulaient malgré les quelques torches qui brûlaient aux murs du repère des Ogres. Des ombres semblaient danser à la lueur de ces flammes vacillantes et le tout conférait au lieu une atmosphère terrifiante. L'odeur de la graisse brûlée laissait imaginer que les torches flambaient grâce à quelque restes de malheureux aventuriers égarés et le sang présent à l'extérieur avait trouvé sur les murs de la caverne un lieu idéal pour étaler ses forme macabres. Au fond de la salle se tenait dans un trône de pierre un véritable colosse : le Haut Roi Mulgar en Personne. Il était accompagné de quatre Ogres monumentaux qui se battaient entre eux avec violence. Cependant, les coups qu'ils se donnaient semblaient être d'une force tout à fait basique pour ces géants et ils riaient parfois aux éclats lorsque l'un d'eux semblait un peu sonné.

Les trois Tigres s'immobilisèrent au centre de la pièce et les Ogres en voyant ces trois aventuriers de petite taille – malgré la présence d'une Taurène – arrêtèrent de se battre. Le Haut Roi qui se distrayait du combat entre ses protecteur foudroya les intrus du regard et se leva révélant qu'il était bien plus grand encore que les colosses qui se battaient entre eux.

« Mes amis, je crois qu'il est temps de vous battre contre de nouveaux adversaires à présent. »

A ces mots, les quatre Ogres coururent vers les trois aventuriers mais aucun ne parvint à les atteindre. Alors que Fga et Xianeven en bons démonistes firent fuir les Ogres au moyen de sorts de fear, Azhlemaan s'avança vers le Haut Roi qui tenta de se saisir d'elle. La druidesse se contenta de faire se lever un vent violent qui prit le Roi en tenaille et bientôt le fit léviter à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. La Taurène se présenta alors à lui.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Maulgar. Nous voulons juste que tu nous introduises auprès de ton maître Gruul le Tue-dragon, annonça Azhlemaan.

-Mon maître Gruul vous réduira en pièce avant même que vous n'ayez eut le temps de le supplier de vous laisser en vie misérables vermines ! hurla le Haut Roi par-dessus le tumulte du vent qui le bloquait en l'air.

-Tu n'as rien compris, ce que nous voulons c'est le voir. Que nous lui parlions ou pas ne dépend que de nous et en aucun cas de sa rapidité à nous mettre en pièces, renchérit Fga.

-Misérables vermi… commença le Haut Roi.

Le vent se fit plus violent et bientôt le gigantesque Ogre se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la salle. Il ne pouvait même plus remuer le petit doigt tant la puissance du vent était importante. Azhlemaan se tenait toujours droite au centre de la pièce avec une main tendue vers Maulgar. Sa cape était balayée par la tempête mais la Taurène ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la caverne. Bientôt, toutes les torches furent éteintes et les trois aventuriers se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité. Le vent se calma alors et un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Les trois Tigres se regroupèrent dos à dos au centre de la pièce tandis que les cinq Ogres se mouvaient dans le noir autour d'eux aussi discrètement que possible. Fga, Xianeven et Azhlemaan fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur le souffle des Ogres. Puis, simultanément, tous les trois firent pleuvoir des sorts sur les Ogres Un violent orage se déchaîna dans la caverne et alors que la foudre frappait le sol et éclairait la salle de sa lumière bleutée, une véritable tempête de feu perça le nuage d'orage et vint s'écraser sur les Ogres qui hurlèrent de douleurs et coururent dans tous les sens se couvrant tant bien que mal la tête de leurs mains épaisses. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit attira l'attention de tous.

Une lourde porte en fer s'ouvrit au fond de la caverne et la lumière des torches de la salle adjacente éclaira l'imposante cavité dans laquelle se tenaient les Blazing Tigers et les sbires du Haut Roi. Gruul le Tue-dragon en personne fit son apparition.

« Ainsi donc Shattrath estime pouvoir se passer de trois combattants afin de venir me passer le bonjour ? Tout à fait stupide de votre part jeunes gens, grogna Gruul. Que faîtes-vous dans mon repère et surtout qu'espérez vous obtenir de moi ?

-Nous venons vous demander au nom de Shattrath de venir vous battre aux côtés de vos fils et cousins de Nagrand et de la Barrière. Le monde tel que nous le connaissons sera définitivement rasé de la carte si nous ne faisons rien et cette caverne avec, expliqua Fga.

-Ordonnez à vos Ogres de prendre les armes contre les démons de la Légions et nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissant.

-C'est ce qu'on dit… et ensuite on envoi une armée de mercenaires pour tenter de me tuer. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre d'aventuriers de votre genre que j'ai écrasés sous mon poing jeunes gens. Mais vous dîtes que les Cogneguerres se battrons pour vous ? J'ai du mal à y croire, répondit le Tue-dragon.

-Envoyez un messager à Nagrand et vous aurez votre réponse Gruul, ordonna Xianeven. Nous ne tentons pas de vous duper, nous voulons simplement enterrer la hache de guerre avec vous.

-Si vous dîtes vrai alors il est trop tard pour envoyer un messager à Nagrand. Il est également trop tard pour gagner Shattrath avec mon armée. La bataille aura lieu ici puisque Maulgar a eu l'intelligence de faire gagner du temps à la Légion en vous retenant, raisonna Gruul. »

Sur ces mots, le Tue-dragon se dirigea vers la sortit de la caverne avec le Haut Roi, ses serviteurs Ogres et les trois Tigres derrière lui. Gruul se présenta à son peuple et levant les bras au ciel, il hurla si fort que tous les ogres l'entendirent.

« Aux armes mes frères ! Aux armes ! »

*

Khargonan se posa au centre du Cercle d'Observance bientôt imité par les deux Drakes de Pyrros et Naddroj. Dans une volée de plume, le Prophète recouvra sa forme de Tauren et il marcha vers la pierre de rencontre qui se dressait seule au centre de ce cercle de ruines, symbole de la désolation suprême. Le druide sortit de sa besace un vieux paquet emballé dans une vieille chemise retenue par une ficelle. Il défit l'emballage vétuste et en sortit un vieux grimoire à la couverture sombre et imprimée d'une rune maléfique.

Le mage et le prêtre arrivèrent aux côtés du Prophète qui tenait l'ouvrage ouvert dans l'une de ses mains. Il semblait en pleine lecture d'une incantation complexe écrite elle-même en runes indéchiffrables. Puis, il referma soudainement le livre et regarda ses compagnons.

« Placez-vous chacun de part et d'autre de la pierre. Nous devons faire vite la Légion Ardente est toute proche, ordonna le druide. »

Ses amis s'exécutèrent et bientôt la pierre se trouva au centre d'un triangle équilatéral parfait bien qu'imaginaire formé par les trois compagnons. Khargonan plaça alors le livre contre la pierre et il le soutint à sa place grâce à sa main droite. Pyrros et Naadroj le regardèrent et le prêtre prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce dont que ce mystérieux ouvrage que tu maintiens ainsi contre cette pierre ? Et bon sang explique-nous ton plan ! exigea le Reprouvé.

-Bien. Je tiens ici un grimoire à la puissance dévastatrice : le Livre des Morts. Jadis, il appartenait à Levixus, le Mandeur d'Ame. C'était le plus puissant nécromant que le monde ait connu. Il envisageait de lever une armée d'esprits afin de régner sur l'Outre-Terre mais j'avais auparavant discuté avec un vieil homme qui m'avait mis en garde contre les pouvoirs du Livre des Morts. J'ai alors affronté et vaincu Levixus avant de lui dérober le Livre. J'ai fais croire au vieil homme que le Livre avait été détruit car je me doutais qu'il désirait l'utiliser à des fins personnelles. J'ai ensuite mis l'ouvrage à l'abris et aujourd'hui je compte m'en servir pour lever à mon tour une armée d'esprits, raconta le Tauren.

-Tu penses que ton pouvoir sera suffisant ? Tu n'es pas nécromant Khargonan et ta magie aussi puissante soit-elle ne suffira pas à réussir, annonça Pyrros.

-Je sais bien, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes là et que nous allons utiliser cette pierre de rencontre. Ces pierres sont de véritables sources de magie et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos pierres de foyers en sont des fragments. A nous trois nous avons suffisamment de puissance pour détourner la magie de la pierre car nous incarnons les six écoles de magies. Pyrros, tu maîtrises le feu et la glace tandis que Naadroj tu disposes de la magie des ombres et de la lumière sacrée. Pour ma part, je contrôle les forces de la nature et des arcanes. A l'aide de ce livre, nous disposons en plus de la magie des morts. Cette puissance combinée à la magie de la pierre de rencontre devrait nous permettre d'éveiller les esprits dans tout le désert des ossements, expliqua le Prophète.

-Cela suffira pour assouvir des spectres ? Tu pourras les faire revenir d'entre les morts mais tu ne les plieras pas à ta volontés si tu leurs donne tant de magie pour assouvir leur soif de puissance, demande le prêtre.

-C'est là que nous aurons à nouveau besoin du Livre des Morts. C'est un ouvrage complexe réunissant toutes les incantations de la magie des morts. En plus de nous permettre de faire revenir les spectres des morts en ce monde, nous pourrons grâce à lui les faire plier à notre volonté, ou à la mienne pour être plus exacte étant donné que je suis le gardien du Livre depuis la mort de Levixus. A présent en place ! »

Pyrros et Naadroj placèrent leurs mains sur la pierre tandis que Khargonan ajoutait sa main gauche.

« Il est primordial que nous agissions simultanément. Sans quoi la pierre risque de s'abîmer et nous ne pourrons plus rien en tirer. »

Les trois compagnons firent alors silence et fixèrent la pierre. Le mana omniprésent dans l'atmosphère ambiante du lieu surchauffait et créait une sorte de tempête surnaturel et invisible. Cependant les trois aventuriers sentaient le flot de mana gagner leur corps et leur sang. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent chargés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été, tous trois déployèrent leur puissance et dans un éclair aveuglant les six écoles de magies se retrouvèrent déployés dans la pierre qui brillait à présent d'une lumière si vive que les trois compagnons gardaient leurs yeux fermés. Le calme finit cependant par revenir et les trois amis étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients. Le Livre des Morts reposait dans la poussière à côté de la main du Tauren. Alors que ce dernier reprenait ses esprits et tendait la main vers le grimoire pour s'en saisir, une autre main bien plus grande se referma sur le Livre et le souleva. Khargonan en sentant l'ouvrage lui échapper ouvrit les yeux en grand et malgré la douleur aiguë dans sa tête se leva promptement et se trouva nez à nez avec un Draeneï de haute taille et de couleur plus noire que bleue : un Erédar. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main le Livre des Morts et après l'avoir longuement contemplé, tourna son regard vers le Tauren qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille avant de lui sourire.

« Khargonan. Ainsi tu viens me rapporter mon précieux Livre et par la même occasion tu me ramènes d'entre les morts… là où tu m'avais jadis envoyé.

-Levixus… souffla le Prophète interloqué. Tu n'aurais pas dû te relever.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû mourir tu veux dire, répondit le Mandeur d'Ame dans un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'un nécromant comme moi se laisserait piéger dans le royaume des morts aussi simplement ? Tu me vexes Tauren. Qui plus est je vois que tu tentes de poursuivre mon travail à l'aide du Livre. Si je comprends bien mon pouvoir n'est plus suffisant pour l'utiliser.

-Tu as parfaitement compris Levixus et à présent que tu es revenu d'entre les morts je me vois obligé de changer mon plan. Bats-toi à mes côtés. Je réveillerais les spectres grâce au livre mais toi tu pourras utiliser tes propres pouvoirs afin de réveiller les morts eux-mêmes, proposa le Prophète. »

Naadroj et Pyrros s'étaient également relevés et tout les deux regardaient Levixus. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Mandeur d'Ame et tout comme Khargonan lors de son premier combat contre le nécromant, ils ne trouvaient pas les mots pour qualifier la puissante créature qui se tenait devant eux.

« Qu'aurais-je à gagner à t'aider Khargonan ? J'ai quelque chose que tu veux : le pouvoir de ramener les morts dans notre monde, mais toi, qu'as-tu que je puisse vouloir ? demanda le nécromant. Oh non ! Attend ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu as. Tu as le Livre. Rends-moi l'ouvrage et le pouvoir qui va avec et je t'aiderais Tauren.

-Je crois que nous avons autre chose qui puisses t'intéresser Mandeur d'Ame, intervint Pyrros. Nous avons la possibilité de te renvoyer au royaume des morts une secondes fois et crois-moi cette fois-ci nous ne te ramènerons pas à nous. »

A ces mots, les mains du mage prirent feu et Pyrros soutint de son regard de braise le regard noir que lui lançait le Mandeur d'Ame.

« Si Khargonan t'a vaincu seul je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais nous empêcher de te tuer à trois, renchérit Naadroj en faisant apparaître une sphère d'énergie des ombres dans la paume de sa main droite.

-Soit… je vois que Khargonan sait s'entourer… alors ce sera votre vie contre la mienne c'est ça ? Je vous aide contre vos adversaires et en échange vous me laissez la liberté. Bien. Je me vois obligé d'accepter. »

Levixus jeta un dernier regard sur le Livre et finit par le rendre en affichant une moue de dépit. Khargonan s'en saisit et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il lisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença à marmonner l'incantation qui se trouvait être le langage des esprits. Pyrros et Naadroj parvenait à comprendre l'incantation sans pour autant comprendre les mots récités par le Tauren et tout les deux reprirent la formule avec le Prophète.

De son côté Levixus faisait appel aux forces des ombres et bientôt le sol se mis à trembler un peu partout autour des aventuriers. Des mottes de terre se soulevèrent et des mains puis des bras entiers firent surface. Des formes translucides apparurent un peut partout, passant à travers les murs et le sol. Un millier – peut être deux même – d'esprit se regroupèrent autour du Prophète et de ses compagnons si bien que leur vision se retrouvait obstrué par toutes ces formes indistinctes, toutes ces perturbations de l'air. Levixus continuait d'invoquer les morts tombés au combat et bientôt une armée de morts-vivants pliés à la volonté du nécromant se présenta à lui.

« Ils arrivent, souffla le Tauren en refermant le Livre. »

Les esprits s'élevèrent dans le ciel de la forêt de Terokkar et ils commencèrent un ballet aérien formant une véritable tornade d'esprits montant jusqu'aux sombres nuages qui couvraient le ciel.

*

A Shattrath l'angoisse était montée d'un cran. Tilaa et Zorach étaient revenu accompagnés des Ogres Cogneguerre et tous avaient prit position dans la cité aux côtés des combattants de toutes les espèces. Les deux compagnons furent surpris d'apprendre que ni le groupe partit pour les Tranchantes ni celui pour le Cercle d'Observance n'étaient revenu. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et les Tigres attendaient à présent comme n'importe quel autre soldat que la bataille commence.

Les chefs de guerre de la Horde et de l'Alliance s'entretenait au cœur de la Terrasse de la Lumière avec A'dal sur la stratégie à suivre. Tous étaient convaincu que Pyrros et ses compagnons étaient partis pour de bons laissant derrière eux une partie de leur guilde et tous les défenseurs de Shattrath. Cairne ne voulait pas y croire car il connaissait Khargonan qui était devenu au fil du temps un ami et son fils Grofterum lui avait parlé de ses compagnons récents ou anciens. Aucun n'aurait abandonné la ville avant le combat. C'était d'ailleurs bien stupide de l'abandonner pour partir vers la Légion alors que les portails menaient droit vers des zones sûres. A présent, les portails de la Terrasse de la Lumière étaient clos et personne ne pouvait plus sortir de la ville n'y même y entrer de cette façon. Les habitants d'Outre-Terre avaient tous été évacués vers l'Azeroth et personne n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre le plus tranquillement possible l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

Soudain, une agitation toute nouvelle pris les soldats de Shattrath et une rumeur disant qu'il se passait quelque chose au Cercle d'Observance fit le tour de la ville en un rien de temps. Les chefs de guerres sortirent de la Terrasse de la Lumière et se dirigèrent vers les remparts de la cité d'où ils purent voir une colonnes de ce qui semblait être de la vapeur s'élever au dessus de la cime des arbres.

« Khargonan. »

Cairne tourna son regard vers la personne qui avait soufflé ce nom et il découvrit à ses côtés un paladin Elfe de Sang

« Qu'avez-vous dis ? demanda le Roi Tauren interloqué.

-C'est Khargonan. Il est partit avec Pyrros et un ami à eux vers le Cercle d'observance, répondit Zârock sans quitter la colonne des yeux. Ils sont encore en vie.

-Impressionnant… »

La nouvelle fit frissonner Cairne. Il savait bien entendu que le druide et ses amis étaient de puissants magiciens, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit tant de perturbation dans l'air. Le pouvoir déployé arrivait par vagues jusqu'aux portes de Shattrath et tous pouvaient sentir la puissance dégagée là-bas, de l'autre côté de la terrifiante forêt.

*

Le combat battait à présent son plein dans les Tranchantes. Gruul menait sa horde d'Ogres d'une main de maître et ses guerriers combattaient avec rage les démons menés par le général Azgalor.

De leur côté, les Tigres luttaient avec talents contre les soldats de la Légion. Xianeven et Fga canalisaient toute leur énergie des ombres et du feu afin de repousser les démons qui les assaillaient de toute part tandis que Azhlemaan utilisait la puissance de la nature pour soigner leurs blessures les rendants quasiment invulnérables aux attaques de leurs ennemis.

Le Haut Roi et ses sous-fifres participaient à la bataille et défendaient chaque centimètre carré du territoire de leur maître Gruul qui en accroissant sa rage était devenu si grand qu'il se contentait d'écraser les démons sous son pied. Quelques créatures infernales volaient autour de lui comme autant de moustiques avides de boire son sang bouillonnant mais le redoutable Tue-dragon les chassait d'un revers de la main les envoyant s'écraser quelques dizaines mètres plus loin ou bien s'empaler contre les rochers en forme de pieux des Tranchantes.

Azgalor contempla pendant un moment la bataille se remettant de la surprise qui l'avait prise lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les défenseurs de Shattrath lui tendaient une embuscades si loin de chez eux. Il avait ensuite chargé avec ses combattants et prenait à présent un malin plaisir à tuer les Ogres certes forts mais bien peu efficace face à sa puissance. Néanmoins si la bataille ne semblait pas compromise pour lui, le fait que cette embuscade résiste à sa puissance le contrariait. Il risquerait d'avoir du retard pour la bataille de Shattrath et ses démons seraient bien moins nombreux que ce qu'espérait Sargeras. Azgalor s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de son maître car il n'était pas bon de contrarier ce puissant Titan. Ainsi, il avait à être à Shattrath à temps et il le serrait.

Le démon chargea avec tout ce qui lui restait de puissance vers Gruul. Il balaya tous les Ogres sur son chemin et continua sa course sans même se préoccuper des efforts que faisaient ses adversaires pour le retenir. Il vit bientôt devant lui une Taurène accompagnant deux démonistes. A eux trois ils parvenaient à maintenir à distances tous les démons qui tentaient depuis un moment déjà de les vaincre. Azgalor se rua alors sur la Taurène et la saisit dans sa main droite avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre une ruine d'habitation. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle force. Il allait continuer sa course sans même se retourner lorsqu'il senti une force surnaturelle le faire s'arrêter. Contre sa propre volonté, il fit volte-face et vit devant lui les deux démonistes canalisant leurs énergies pour contrôler ses déplacements. Dans un rugissement effroyable le démon se dégagea de l'emprise des démonistes et se rua sur eux brandissant son arme, une sorte d'épée à double lame si grande que chacune des lames faisait la taille de l'un de ses adversaires. Cependant, un étau se referma sur son bras droit l'arrêtant dans sa course et par la même occasion l'empêchant de frapper ses adversaires de son arme. D'un regard le démon vit que sa main était retenue fixée au sol par ce qui semblaient être des racines d'une taille colossale. Tentant de les arracher de sa main gauche il vit que celle-ci aussi était prisonnière. Azgelor perçut alors la druidesse qui aurait dû mourir le crâne fracassé contre le mur de pierre. Hurlant de rage en découvrant que la Taurène avait survécu et qu'elle l'immobilisait, Azgelor maudit les trois aventuriers qui devaient venir droit de Shattrath.

« La pierre d'âme est une invention tout à fait ingénieuse vous ne trouvez pas Azgelor ? railla Fga en dévoilant une petite pierre ronde dans laquelle il avait capturé l'âme de la druidesse avant de la libérer en direction de son corps.

-Maintenant Gruul ! cria Azhlemaan »

A ces mots, le Tue-Dragon se saisit d'un rocher en forme de pique et l'arrachant aussi facilement que s'il eu s'agit d'une vulgaire branche d'arbre, il s'en arma et la planta en plein dans l'abdomen du démon qui fut réduit en bouillie par l'épaisseur du rocher. Il suffit aux Ogres de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour venir à bout des derniers démons qui finirent par s'enfuir dans toutes les directions sentant la bataille perdue.

Le silence retomba sur le champ de bataille. De nombreux cadavres gisaient sur le sol de pierre des tranchantes et des entrailles baignaient à l'air libre dans le sang frais. La chaleur de l'endroit combiné à ce spectacle macabre offrait une odeur pestilentielle et insupportable mais malgré tout les Ogres épuisés étaient fier d'avoir vaincu. Gruul retrouva peu à peu sa taille normale et vint saluer les trois Tigres.

« Ce fut une belle bataille jeunes gens. Vous venez de gagner mon estime en affrontant ainsi un général de la Légion Ardente.

-La bataille est tout sauf terminée Gruul, répondit Xianeven. Il faut retourner à Shattrath à présent. La Légion se trouve amputée d'un général et d'une partie conséquente de ses démons mais Shattrath n'en est pas pour autant sauvée. Mettons-nous en route immédiatement et reprenons ce que nous croyons avoir terminé. »

Ainsi fut fait et les Tigres se retrouvèrent en tête d'une armée d'Ogres marchant sous le commandement de Gruul le Tue-dragon vers la cité de Shattrath.

*

D'un coup d'épée Tilaa frappa l'un des démons derrière le genoux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber à terre. Il fut alors finit en beauté par la voleuse qui lui planta sa deuxième lame dans l'œil avant de la retirer et de laisser s'écouler le sang impure de la créature mêlé à la gélatine qui autrefois était son globe oculaire.

La bataille battait son plein au niveau de l'Eminence de l'Aldor. Les troupes de Kil'Jaeden étaient arrivée à l'heure prévue par Nagrand mais à présent elles se retrouvaient bloquées au mur d'enceinte de la ville et les démons devaient passer un par un par l'étroite porte de la cité ce qui avait pour effet de les envoyer vers une mort certaine. Le démon Kil'Jaeden rageait de ne pas voir arriver Azgelor par Zangar ni même Sargeras par la forêt de Terokkar. A quoi bon mettre en place un plan s'ils n'étaient pas capables de le respecter. Le démon tentait alors tant bien que mal de mener ses troupes à la victoire mais ce ne serait pas chose facile car tous les défenseurs de Shattrath se trouvaient à la porte et ils attendaient de pied ferme les démons et tuant ceux qui passaient à portée.

D'une main de maître, les chefs de guerres d'Azeroth menaient de leur côté la défense contre les troupes de la Légion Ardente. Ils avaient été surpris de constater que les démons n'attaquaient que sur un front et à vrai dire c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient donc tous cessé de contempler la colonne qui continuait de s'élever jusqu'aux nuages de l'autre côté de la forêt de Terokkar et s'étaient lancée corps et armes dans un combat acharné pour leur salut. Trall comme tous les autres chefs de guerre était bien heureux de voir les Ogres de Gurok se battre à leurs côtés car les puissantes créatures étaient plus endurantes mais également plus fortes que les combattants ordinaires d'Azeroth. Cela procurait un précieux bonus et le chef Orc ne manquerait pas de remercier ceux qui le leur avaient procuré.

Les Tigres se battaient eux-mêmes comme jamais. C'était comme s'ils tentaient tous de se dépasser et Grimgaur, Arbaal, Shekhmet, Zârrock, Grofterum ou encore Gartalak frappaient avec fureur de leurs lames tranchant sauvagement les démons trop aventureux qui se risquaient dans la ville de Shattrath. Un peu plus en retrait, Tottom, Zorach et Awac bombardaient de sortilèges en tout genre les combattants de la Légion Ardente. Le jeune démoniste avait par ailleurs réussi à asservir l'un des combattant de Kil'Jaeden le faisant se retourner contre les siens. Cela avait provoqué une belle panique dans les rangs démoniaques et plusieurs démons avaient été tués avant que celui asservit par Awac ne soit enfin neutralisé. Les Blazing Tigers plus unis que jamais ne s'éloignait jamais bien longtemps les uns des autres et ils formaient une sorte de noyau dur au sein de la mêlée ce qui avait pour effet de stimuler les alliés qui se trouvaient à côtés d'eux et de faire reculer les démons trop proches.

La bataille semblait tourner en la faveur des défenseurs de Shattrath lorsqu'un hurlement fit trembler l'ensemble des combattants.

« Suppliez-moi de vous achevez au plus vite misérables car Sargeras vous détruira ! »

Une forme colossale jaillit à l'orée de la forêt de l'autre côté de la ville et bientôt le meneur de la Légion Ardente, Sargeras en personne, fut visible de tous et à sa suite une horde de démon plus redoutable les uns que les autres.

Au loin, la colonne avait disparu.

*

La colonne d'esprits s'élevait à présent au dessus des nuages provoquant à cause de toute la magie déployée un terrible orage qui s'abattit sur le désert des ossements. Khargonan regarda Levixus qui lui aussi venait de terminer son travail et à présent une armée toute entière de mort-vivants se tenaient debout dans le Cercle d'Observance mais aussi dans le désert tout entier. Ils attendaient les ordres du Mandeur d'Ame. Celui-ci leva les bras au ciel et d'une voix suffisamment puissante pour se faire entendre de tous il ordonna de se mettre en route vers Shattrath. Les esprits invoqués par Khargonan vinrent se poser sur le sol et marchèrent tel une armée démoniaque d'un seul pas vers la capitale de l'Outre-Terre.

De leurs Drakes, Naadroj et Pyrros regardaient le spectacle macabre auquel s'adonnaient le druide et le nécromant. Voyant que l'armée était en marche, les deux compagnons firent s'élever leurs imposantes montures dans les airs alors que le Prophète les rejoignait sous sa forme d'aigle. Levixus marchait en tête suivit par les légions de revenants. Il goûtait enfin au pouvoir dont le druide l'avait jadis privé en le tuant. Dieu que c'était bon, qu'il appréciait le flot de magie s'écoulant dans ses veines ainsi que l'idée de se faire obéir par une armée aussi imposante constituée de squelettes ambulants, de corps en voie de décomposition mais aussi de spectres avides de se venger. Alors que le Mandeur d'Ame s'engouffrait dans la forêt, il vit quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin les démons de la Légion Ardente. Du haut de leurs montures, les trois aventuriers voyaient également la progression des troupes de Sargeras et d'un commun d'accord ils fondirent sur les démons bientôt suivit par Levixus et ses soldats. La cohorte démoniaque fut tranchée en deux par l'assaut surprise des revenants et nombreux furent les démons qui ne se relevèrent pas. Les soldats mort-vivants conféraient un avantage certain, ils continueraient de se battre jusqu'à ce que leur corps soit totalement détruit tandis que les fantômes eux continueraient de se battre jusqu'à la mort de leurs adversaires.

Sargeras ne fut même pas avertit de cette attaque sur son flan car la troupe était si étendue qu'il se trouvait déjà dans Shattrath. Cela permis à l'armée du nécromant de piéger l'arrière de la marche démoniaque et de tuer tous ceux qui s'étaient laissés encerclé. Ne comptant aucune perte dans son armée, Levixus se mit en marche immédiatement alors que les trois aventuriers regagnaient de l'altitude après être descendu prêter main forte aux morts. Ils fendaient à présent l'air du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Bientôt Shattrath fut en vue et laissant Levixus diriger son armée ils arrivèrent seuls juste derrière Sargeras. Celui-ci dévastait la capitale tandis que les soldats de Shattrath tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir les démons à l'exterieur à présent que deux côtés de la cité étaient attaqués.

Les trois amis chargèrent en direction du Maître de la Légion et alors que Pyrros déployait toute sa puissance dans une formidable Pyrotechnique, Naadroj envoya son Drake frapper de ses griffes l'un des yeux du démon. De son côté Khargonan se posa dans les rues dévastés de la cités aux côtés de ses compagnons restés à Shattrath et utilisant sa forme d'arbre de vie il commença à soigner les blesser.

Levixus arriva alors à la tête de ses précieux renforts et l'armée des revenants pris celle du démon en tenaille. Kil'Jaeden tentait toujours tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage dans la ville mais les défenseurs de Shattrath lui opposaient une résistance trop importante. Il ne pouvait que hurler de rage et de dépit de son côté totalement impuissant.

Comme pour conclure en beauté, ce fut ce moment là que Gruul choisi pour lancer son armée d'Ogres dans la ville. Le Tue-dragon avait atteint une taille monumentale en accumulant la rage tout au long du trajet et à présent il se retrouvait aussi haut que le centre de la Terrasse de la Lumière, aussi haut que Sargeras le Titan Noir lui-même. Azhlemaan, Fga et Xianeven rejoignirent les rangs des Tigres et luttèrent au sol face aux démons de Kil'Jaeden. Khargonan canalisa à ce moment là toute sa puissance dans un sort de Tranquillité et bientôt immité par Azhlemaan ils régénérèrent tous les blessés aux alentours. La puissance dégagée alors dans Shattrath était phénoménale et Pyrros vint ajouter son grain de sel en bombardant les hordes démoniaques d'attaques de feu. Naadroj de son côté en appelait aux forces des ombres afin de détruire les derniers démons ayant survécu aux troupes de Levixus et de Gruul. Ce dernier luttait contre Sargelas tel le monstre qu'il était et aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre vraiment l'avantage. Frappant le sol de son pied, le Tue-dragon fendit alors le champ de bataille ce qui eut pour effet de faire chanceler Sargeras qui s'étala de tout son long. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux combattants de Shattrath et en une fraction de seconde le démon fut percé de plusieurs milliers d'épées. Son sang se répandit telle une marée dans les rues de la ville avant que le démon ne s'éteigne à tout jamais.

Le calme était revenu dans la ville de Shattrath et tous restaient encore sous le choc. Bientôt, un homme hurla de joie dans un coin de la ville et son cri fut repris par tous les combattants. Les armes furent jetées au sol et les soldats s'époumonaient tant ils étaient heureux de leur victoire. La légion Ardente avait été vaincue.

S'en suivit alors une semaine de fête sans précédent où tous se félicitaient et se remerciaient. Les Blazing Tigers furent gracieusement récompensés mais aucun d'eux n'accepta les fabuleux trésors qui leurs était proposés. Khargonan n'en vit d'ailleurs pas la couleur car il était partit se réfugier seul au cœur de la forêt.

On le chercha longtemps dans Shattrath car personne ne l'avait vu s'en aller. Pyrros partit en silence une fois la nuit tombée et le retrouva non sans mal assis au milieu d'une clairière au clair de lune. Le druide entretenait un grand feu au centre de l'herbe et il discutait avec quelqu'un. Lorsque le mage arriva prêt de lui, il vit le Tauren le regarder avec une touche de tristesse dans les yeux. Le Prophète avait été chagriné par le massacre auquel il avait assisté, mais il savait bien que ça ne serait pas le dernier et il tentait de se faire une raison. A ses côtés était assise une elfe de nuit, Dahud, la Reine Mère des Druides et de la nature elle-même.

« Assied-toi mon ami. Prend place, invita le Tauren.

-Tout le monde s'inquiétait Khargonan. C'est jour de fête à Shattrath et voilà que tu disparaîs sans mot dire. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le mage.

-Je suis venu pour détruire le Livre des Morts Pyrros. Cela devait être fait, expliqua le druide. Mais je fut rejoins par ma vieille amie Dahud. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Cette bataille a irrémédiablement changé le monde. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant Pyrros. La Légion a été décimé mais les dieux seuls savent quelle force obscure se cache encore dans l'ombre. Les Ténèbres vont s'allier devant la puissance que nous représentons à présent et Arthas ne sera plus notre seul adversaire. Nous sommes les témoins d'une ère nouvelle mon ami et ça n'est pas pour me plaire. »

Le Tauren tourna alors son regard vers le feu et ne dit plus rien de la nuit. Pyrros resta à ses côtés à le regarder, à s'inquiéter pour lui. Dahud était partie. Le mage ne l'avait même pas vu se lever, il avait cligné des yeux et les flammes s'étaient levées plus hautes qu'elles n'auraient dues. La druidesse avait disparu.


	5. Destin indélébile

« Nous sommes en guerre ! » exclama Thrall, se levant de son siège.

Le visage de Thrall, plein de rides et de cicatrices, était à la mesure de la longue vie qu'il eut en tant que chef de la Horde libre. Il ne portait qu'une armure de cuir, cependant il semblait en émaner une certaine énergie. Une épée à sa ceinture en guise de seule défense, il possédait une hache aussi grande qu'un Tauren, qu'il gardait près de son trône. Il était alors près d'une table ou était déroulée une grande carte de Kalimdor. Autour de cette table se trouvait également Khargonan, Tilaa et Pyrros.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas repartir de suite ! s'exclama Khargonan. Nous revenons justes de Shatrath, où nous avons enfin pu défaire Sargeras! Nous pouvons enfin nous reposer et regagner des forces avant les prochaines batailles ! Je…

-Silence, Tauren ! Pour qui te prends-tu devant moi ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi l'Alliance est capable.

-Bien sur que si nous le savons, s'exclama Tilaa, avec affront devant l'imposant chef de guerre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous ré-envoyer droit au combat !

-Tu es bien courageuse jeune elfe. Mais pourtant, c'est le meilleur moment pour attaquer : les troupes de l'Alliance ont été sévèrement touchées. Si nous n'attaquons pas maintenant, ils auront le temps de reformer de nouvelles troupes, et Dieu sait que nous n'avons pas besoin de ca ! Il nous faut terminer ce conflit maintenant. – il y eut un long blanc dans la salle – Vous pouvez disposer.

-Nous ne pouvons y aller… certains de nos guerriers et officiers sont encore a Shatrath pour aider les blessés…, tenta Pyrros

-Considérez cela comme un ordre ! Demain, à l'aube, vous et votre guilde serez en marche vers Théramore.»

Les Tigres se jetèrent un dernier regard, essayant de savoir si l'un d'entre eux aurait le courage de se soulever contre son ordre. Mais ils trouvèrent tous des regards de désespoir, et sortirent du fort Grommash en silence, et se dirigèrent vers la vallée de l'Honneur ou se trouvait le reste de la guilde, attendant le verdict.

Thrall les regarda s'éloigner, et sortir du fort. Une silhouette capuchonnée s'approcha du chef de guerre, et se tint en face de lui. L'orc fit un signe aux gardes qui, avec appréhension, sortirent de la salle.

«Comment ais-je été ? demanda Thrall à l'humanoïde qui se tenait devant lui.

-Excellent. Parfait dirais-je même…»

«Ah ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Éclata Shekmet.

-Pour le chef de la Horde malheureusement, et nous se sommes pas habilités à discuter… remarqua Zarroc.

-Mais... nous ne pouvons pas partir en guerre ! La moitié de la guilde est épuisée ou blessée ! Certains sont proches de la mort, pourtant il décide de nous envoyer en première ligne ! Et Grofterum est encore à Shatrath !

- Calme-toi, nous ne pouvons rien faire à présent, dit Pyrros. Hormis nous préparer aux prochaines batailles. – Il eut un temps de réflexion – Si je retire les blessés et ceux qui sont encore à Shatrath, nous serons 9 à aller a Théramore demain. Je doute que ce soit suffisant pour attaquer une telle cité, mais avons-nous le choix ?

-Nous avons toujours le choix ! s'exclama Khargonan. Nous pourrions ignorer ses ordres et ne pas partir.»

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe. Tous étaient d'accord avec lui, mais tous savaient aussi que ne pas partir était synonyme d'un aller simple dans les cachots d'Orgrimmar. Autant dire qu'aucun ne le souhaitait. Pyrros monta sur un petit piédestal afin de se faire bien entendre de la petite troupe.

«Chers Tigres. Cette situation est sans précédent dans notre Histoire, c'est pourquoi il faut que nous restions tous soudés les uns les autres. Je ne force personne à partir au combat, mais je tiens juste à vous préciser que si vous ne suivez pas la guilde, ce sera un affront envers la Horde. Et donc envers la guilde. – il s'arrêta un moment de parler, regardant le visage des Tigres qui le regardaient, attendant les prochains mots – Demain à l'aube, nous partirons en direction de Theramore, et nous nous rejoindrons à l'entrée du marais. A demain, Tigres.»

La guilde resta sans voix. Puis, toujours avec un silence de mort, Tilaa alla rejoindre ses quartiers.

Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans la capitale (son sens de l'orientation laissant un peu à désirer), elle trouva enfin le portail menant vers Lune d'Argent. Ces quelques minutes lui permirent de réfléchir calmement à la situation. La voix grave de Thrall résonnait encore dans sa tête. Etait-il censé en disant que pendant que l'Alliance fête leur victoire, nous devons les abattre ? D'accord, ce sont nos ennemis, mais nous devrions nous aussi nous reposer de la victoire contre la Légion Ardente. Et pourquoi envoyer notre guilde ? Il y en avait bien d'autres qui pouvaient se charger de cette tache… Ce fut avec cette interrogation en tête qu'elle pénétra dans Lune d'Argent.

Une sensation désagréable s'empara d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle traversait un de ces portails. Mais il faut avouer que c'est très pratique ! En sortant, elle remarqua que la marque de sa main rougeoyait faiblement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait ce genre de portails. Il faisait presque nuit alors qu'elle arriva a son appartement. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis que Lor'Themar en avait confié un à chaque Tigre : elle n'avait pas touché a sa chambre, mais le salon autrefois orné d'une table en bois d'écorce, gravé de symboles elfiques antiques sur ses pieds ressemblait plutôt à une salle d'entrainement. Un mannequin de bois et de paille, gravé de multiples entailles de dagues se trouvait au centre de la pièce a la place de la table. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'entrainer, elle n'avait pas la tête a ca, et préféra aller se coucher. Toujours la même interrogation en tête.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Tilaa arriva devant le marécage. Aucun tigre n'était arrivé avant elle, comme toujours elle était ponctuelle. Elle en profita pour affuter ses nouvelles lames, les imprégner de poisons, et tenter de nouveaux mouvements qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu mettre en pratique lors de la dernière bataille. Elle commençait à voir le soleil se lever quand elle aperçut Pyrros arriver de loin, très rapidement suivi d'autres Tigres.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents la veille étaient venus. Même certains qu'elle savait réticents à venir étaient présents. Tous… sauf un. Khargonan manquait à l'appel.

«On l'attend ? demanda Taggle.

-Il ne viendra pas, dit Tilaa.

Taggle voulut lui demander, mais la froideur dans sa voix le laissa de marbre. Pyrros prit alors la parole.

-Nous parlerons de lui plus tard. Maintenant est l'Heure des combats. Préparez vous à prendre Théramore. Nous utiliserons notre discrétion pour nous infiltrer dans la ville, et la détruire de l'intérieur. Nous nous diviserons en trous groupes : le premier – il montra du doigt Grimgaur et Shekhmet – me suivra. Le second sera mené par Tilaa, et composé de Taggle et Azhlemaan, aura pour but d'abattre les défenses postées dans les tours extérieures et intérieures. Le dernier groupe, mené par Khar… – il s'interrompit, voyant qu'il allait dire une erreur, et se mit à réfléchir – Gartalak, tu me suivras et Zarroc, tu suivras Tilaa. Lorsque vous aurez prit les tours, nous nous rejoindront devant le fort central.

-Pour les Tigres ! cria Tilaa, sans grande conviction.»

Elle n'eut pour réponse que le vent sec venant des Tarides. La petite troupe s'enfonça alors dans les Marécages. Ils réduisirent au silence sans grande difficulté les quelques gardes patrouillant aux alentours de la cité fortifiée et arrivèrent aisément a l'entrée Théramore. Ils avaient préparés une embuscade sur les gardes se tenant sur le pont, à l'entrée, mais eurent la surprise d'avoir un accès libre sur la ville.

«Groupe un, suivez-moi, chuchota Pyrros. Nous devons prendre la place centrale.»

Pyrros et son groupe s'aventura donc dans la ville, passa derrière l'auberge sans faire de bruit. Le second groupe devait détruire les défenses des quatre tours de garde avant que Pyrros ne passe à l'action. Les deux premières étaient justes à l'entrée, les secondes donnaient sur la mer.

«Zarroc, viens avec moi à la tour gauche. Taggle et Azhlemaan, prenez la tour droite. Nous passeront par les remparts pour accéder aux deux autres tours, nous nous rejoindront sur les quais.»

Ils se séparèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la taille de la tour de garde : elle était immense. D'en haut, on devait pouvoir avoir une vue sur tout le marécage, et même peut être apercevoir Orgrimmar. Cependant, sa taille équivalait a un grand volume, et donc il y aurait beaucoup de gardes en garnison. La plupart endormis, la voleuse comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour prendre la tour. Elle approcha délicatement la main de la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit, avec un léger grincement. Tout deux se tenaient prêts, épée à la main. Un cliquetis se fit entendre.

A l'ultime moment, Tilaa attrapa le col de Zarroc et se projeta a terre, évitant un coup d'épée qui leur aurait coupé la nuque. Les deux Tigres se relevèrent rapidement pour faire volte-face. Une vingtaine de gardes sortait du fort central, cernant complètement les deux groupes des Tigres. Tilaa donna un coup de pied à un des gardes en plein dans le plexus solaire lui coupant le souffle, ce qui permit au petit groupe de rentrer dans la tour et de bloquer la porte. Les gardes tentèrent de la défoncer, mais les Hordeux tinrent bon, tout autant que la porte. Au bout d'une minute, ils entendaient un grincement provenant du haut de la tour. Deux gardes se dirigeaient droit vers eux depuis son sommet, et ne mirent pas longtemps à descendre les quatre étages qui les séparaient des Tigres.

«Tilaa, occupe-toi d'eux, je vais tenir la porte ! cria Zarroc. Je tiens la porte !

-Tu n'y arriveras pas seul !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fonce, et dépêche toi de nous faire ta belle prestation, comme d'habitude quoi ! »

Tilaa regarda Zarroc lutter de toutes ses forces pour bloquer la force, puis se retourna en saisissant ses lames. Les deux gardes se trouvaient à trois mètres d'eux. Elle lança une de ses armes vers le garde le plus proche qui n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver. Avec une vitesse incroyable, elle se dissimula derrière celui-ci à l'aide d'un pas de l'ombre excellemment exécuté. Avec la même vitesse, elle saisit la lame au vol, tranchant la gorge du garde qui se noya dans son propre sang. Le second garde était déjà en train de foncer sur la voleuse lorsqu'elle retira la lame de la gorge du malheureux. Il abaissa son épée, visant à lui fendre le crâne. La voleuse esquiva de peu ce coup fulgurant, et sentit une entaille sur son front. Le garde leva son épée, et fouilla la tour du regard. Son adversaire avait disparue. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers Zarroc afin débloquer la porte, la voleuse réapparut dans son dos. Il ne sentit pas les deux lames de la voleuse lui perforer le torse.

Au même moment, Zarroc fut littéralement éjecté par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Un garde imposant avec une musculature inhumaine rentra dans la pièce. Zarroc eut juste le temps de se relever pour lui faire face, lorsque Tilaa se mit a ses cotés.

«C'est terminé, rendez vous Hordeux ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix du garde : c'était celle d'une femme. Elle se fraya un passage entre les gardes, comme si ils se séparaient pour la laisser passer. Elle portait une longue robe bleue sans manches, ainsi que des gants remontant jusqu'au coude. Elle avait dans sa main droite un long bâton orné d'un orbe pourpre, qu'elle pointa vers les deux Tigres.

«Je me nomme Jaina Portvaillant, gardienne de la cité de Théramore. Au nom de l'Alliance, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.»

Du bout de son bâton fusa un éclair de glace. Zarroc et Tilaa se séparèrent pour l'éviter, mais les gardes postés derrière Jaina entrèrent dans la tour avec un cri de guerre.

«Zarroc, le toit ! cria Tilaa. C'est notre seule chance !»

Esquivant les quelques gardes qui leur fonçait dessus, ils arrivèrent tout deux à l'escalier qu'ils gravirent rapidement. Jaina voulut s'essayer a quelque sort, mais elle n'aurait fait que freiner les gardes qui les poursuivaient autant que les deux Tigres. Arrivés au troisième étage, Zarroc se retourna et lança un coup féroce sur l'escalier en bois de sa puissante masse. Il y déchargea une grande quantité de son mana pour faire en sorte qu'il s'écroule, barrant le passage à leurs poursuivants. Même si ca ne les retiendrait pas longtemps…

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la tour. Les deux Tigres jetèrent un œil sur la ville : Ils entraperçurent le groupe de Pyrros, aux prises avec de nombreux combattants nains et humains. Shekhmet était à terre, une flèche plantée dans la jambe, et Gartalak essayait de maintenir un bouclier de protection autour de son ami blessé.

«Nous devons les rejoindre et les aider ! dit Tilaa. – elle regarda la hauteur de la muraille – Tu penses pouvoir sauter Zarroc ?

-C'est beaucoup trop haut ! Je…»

Elle était déjà en train d'enjamber les créneaux. Zarroc essaya de la retenir lorsqu'elle sauta. Gracieusement, la voleuse freina sa chute en plantant légèrement sa lame dans la roche. Elle eut une réception parfaite, en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Elle regarda en haut de la muraille pour faire signe a Zarroc de la suivre, mais ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Les gardes de la tour avaient miraculeusement réussis à passer et chargeaient le paladin. Il se créa un bouclier de protection qui ne tint pas bien longtemps face au déferlement d'épées, et il disparut bien vite de son champ de vision. Etait-il tombé de la muraille ? Etait-il… mort ?

La voleuse fut tirée de ses interrogations par la sensation d'une présence hostile près d'elle. Jaina sortit de la tour en marchant, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se tourna vers la voleuse qui sortait tout juste ses lames. La mage se mit à rire.

«Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me défier, Hordeuse ? Tu me sembles bien téméraire.»

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle fit tourner son bâton, le pointant sur l'elfe. Une boule de feu en sortit a une vitesse impressionnante que la voleuse évita de justesse d'une roulade sur le coté. Elle regarda vers Jaina. Ou du moins là ou elle se trouvait avant, car elle n'y était plus.

«Beaucoup trop lent…» dit Jaina.

La voleuse sentit une dague s'enfoncer entre les cotes, dans son dos. Elle poussa un léger cri, puis donna un coup d'épée en se retournant. Jaina se trouvait devant elle, puis disparut l'instant suivant. Tilaa eut tout juste le temps de se jeter en avant pour éviter le second coup de dague. Elle arqua les jambes pour se relever et se remettre face à Jaina. Elle commençait à s'essouffler. Elle fonça sur Jaina et lui asséna un coup qu'elle para aisément avec son bâton. Tilaa pensa qu'il craquerait, mais le bois tint bon. Elle sauta en arrière pour rester à distance de son adversaire, mais la mage avait encore disparue.

A son tour de disparaitre

De la manche de la voleuse sortit une importante quantité de poudre, qui voila totalement l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Jaina réapparut, et lança un éclair de glace dans le nuage. Rien ne se passa. Elle attendit que le nuage se dissipe pour voir… rien du tout. Jaina scruta les environs, pour voir ou la voleuse pouvait se trouver.

«Viens te battre loya…»

Tilaa se trouvait derrière Jaina, camouflée. Elle trancha l'épaule droite de Jaina qui hurla de douleur. Elle lâcha son bâton et se retourna face à la voleuse, qui se préparait à un second assaut, celui-ci mortel. Mais au moment ou l'épée devait mettre fin à la vie de la mage, elle disparut, et son épée ne découpa que le vent. Tilaa comprit trop tard que Jaina maitrisait les portails et les transferts à la perfection, lorsqu'elle vit la mage au sommet de la tour. Les gardes étaient déjà redescendus et se dirigeaient vers la voleuse. Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! Elle commença à fuir les gardes à travers Théramore : elle voulut aller aider Gartalak, mais la quantité de garde qui la poursuivait n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Courant au hasard des ruelles de la ville fortifiée, elle se retrouva sur la jetée du port. Les rares gardes qui la suivaient encore étaient essoufflés, et n'auraient pas pu défaire la voleuse. Si elle n'avait pas été elle-même épuisée. Elle s'approcha de l'un des bateaux à quai dans l'espoir de s'y cacher le temps de reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'elle fut relativement surprise de la présence de marins armés de mousquets.

Par ou aller ? Derrière et à gauche, c'est la mer. Ils n'auront aucun mal à me repêcher. En face les marins me tiennent en joue, et rien ne dit que j'aie le temps de bouger avant qu'ils ne tirent. A droite les gardes s'approchaient d'elle. Jaina juste derrière. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'elle sentit ses jambes s'ankyloser, puis littéralement givrer sur place. Elle remarqua que ses jambes étaient bloquées dans un épais bloc de glace. Elle essaya de se libérer en détruisant la glace de ses lames. Elle eut beau se démener pour le faire céder, rien n'y faisait : la glace était aussi résistante que du roc.

Puis elle se tourna vers la mage qui lançait au même moment un second éclair de glace. Si elle se faisait toucher, s'en serait fini. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, ses jambes prises dans la glace empêchait toute feinte ou esquive ! Instinctivement, elle leva sa main pour se protéger. Plus l'éclair approchait, plus elle sentait que sa main la brulait. Puis elle se mit à rougeoyer intensément, telle du métal en fusion, et la flaque d'eau volante qu'était devenu l'éclair éclaboussa la voleuse. Les gardes ainsi que Jaina étaient bouche-bée. Sa main perdit lentement son éclat, avec lui les forces de la voleuse. Lorsque sa main fut totalement éteinte, et après un léger temps d'appréhension, deux gardes la désarmèrent sans faire face à une quelconque résistance.

« C'est terminé. Tous tes amis se sont fait appréhender, certains sont gravement blessés. Dis-moi qui t'envoie et je serai peut être indulgente. »

Qu'avait-elle à perdre à présent ? Elle lui révéla que Thrall en personne les avait envoyés envahir Théramore. Cette révélation fit sortir Jaina de ses gonds, et lui assena un violent coup de bâton dans les cotes.

« Ne mens pas ! Thrall ne peut avoir donné cet ordre ! cria Jaina.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Il déteste l'Alliance, il nous l'a dit lui-même ! Nous étions contre le fait de vous attaquer, mais il...– la voleuse toussa, puis cracha du sang – il à insisté et insisté ! »

Jaina parut troublée par les propos de la voleuse. En réalité, par le passé, Jaina à permis à Thrall et a son armée de sortir vivants de la colonisation de Kalimdor. Même de nos jours, ils entretiennent des relations dans le but d'apaiser Azeroth. Alors pourquoi à t-il décidé de l'attaquer, ca n'a aucun sens !

Elle fit signe a la voleuse de continuer son récit, lorsqu'un homme posa la main sur l'épaule de l'humaine, ce qui la coupa dans sa question.

« Archevêque Benedictus ! s'exclama Jaina. Mais... que faites vous ici ? »

L'homme qui venait d'arriver était grand, et malgré ses cheveux grisonnants paraissait assez jeune. Il portait une toge blanche ornée de symboles cousus de fil d'or. Son vêtement lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, terminées par des chausses en tissu blanc. Juste derrière lui se tenait un être de petite taille, pas très gros. Presqu'un gnome, si son visage n'était pas aussi peu reconnaissable : maintes balafres couvraient son visage, et l'on pouvait se demander s'il voyait correctement. Il portait une toge de couleur pourpre, cachant l'intégralité de son corps (sauf le visage bien entendu). Les gardes autour de l'Archeveque s'étaient inclinés.

Archevêque Benedictus… Son nom rappelait à la voleuse un vague souvenir, mais elle ne se souvenait plus quoi.

« Que pensez-vous que je sois venu faire ? Je viens chercher les prisonniers, quand bien même ils ne seraient pas tous morts. – il jeta un regard à la voleuse – Et vous devez être… elle. Le balafré, créé nous un portail vers Hurlevent, et vite ! Nous allons montrer à notre invitée ses nouveaux appartements. »

Le « gnome » s'exécuta aussitôt, et en quelques secondes le portail fut terminé. Il libera les jambes de la voleuse, tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait s'enfuir, puis le groupe s'avança dans le portail.

« Un instant, Benedictus ! »

Jaina avait crié si fort que le prêtre en eut un sursaut. Il se retourna, le visage calme et souriant. Hypocritement, elle le savait.

« Benedictus, comment… comment saviez vous que les Hordeux allaient attaquer la ville ? »

Il hésita avant de répondre. Jaina était tout à fait sérieuse : la division de l'Archevêque était venue la veille leur annoncer que des troupes Hordeuses allaient tenter une attaque contre Théramore. Puis il sourit à la mage.

« Pour toi, c'est 'Archevêque Benedictus'. Tu devrais le savoir ma petite Jaina. – Il s'arrêta de parler un instant – Mon mage reviendra chercher les autres prisonniers sous quelques jours. Pour l'instant… j'ai à faire.»

Puis il s'enfonça dans le portail qui se referma aussitôt derrière lui, laissant Jaina et les soldats seuls sur l'ile de Théramore.

Après la réunion entre Tigres, Khargonan ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Suivre la Horde ou la raison ? Telle était la question qui tournait sans fin dans sa tête. En pleine nuit, les yeux écarquillés, il se leva, enfila un vêtement léger et sortit dans les rues d'Orgrimmar : peut être la fraîcheur de la nuit lui porterait-elle conseil. Il passa à proximité du fort Grommash où, plus tôt, le chef de guerre les avait envoyés au massacre. Il en détournait les yeux lorsqu'il entendit de faibles voix provenant de l'intérieur du fort. En de circonstances habituelles, il ne se serait pas inquiété. Mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il parlait pourtant couramment la plupart des langues d'Azeroth mais il était formel : cette langue n'était pas de ce monde. De même des personnes qui l'employaient.

Il approcha sa main délicatement de la porte, dans l'espoir de l'entrouvrir afin d'y observer la scène, mais entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. La seconde suivante, il était déjà camouflé et pouvait observer la silhouette qui sortait. C'était un homme, assez grand. Sa grande toge d'un blanc éclatant même de nuit orné de coutures dorées, était surmontée d'une capuche cachant son visage. Il fut rapidement suivi par un petit être à peine visible dans la pénombre. L'humain marmonna une phrase à son compagnon qui, de suite, créa un portail qu'ils s'empressèrent de traverser.

Khargonan avait entendu cette phrase. Pas comprise, mais entendue. Et il avait reconnu un unique mot, qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire un bon moment, car c'est là qu'il comprit. « Théramore »…

Tilaa reprit ses esprits dans un sombre cachot. Plus tôt, elle avait traversée sous bonne escorte la grand rue de Hurlevent où commerçants, gardes et enfants prenaient un malin plaisir à lui envoyer au visage toute sorte d'objets : fruits, cailloux, tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Même… des briques. Son dernier souvenir était de s'en recevoir une en plein front, regardant les rides de l'archevêque profondément marquées par son odieux rire.

Elle avait un mal de crane affreux, et avait peine a se concentrer. Elle se leva d'un tas de paille, qui devait surement servir de matelas improvisé, et analysa la lourde porte en fonte scellant l'accès à la liberté, au fond d'une alcôve. En ajoutant le fait que la porte ne comprenait pas de serrure, elle n'aurait pu la forcer sans outils adaptés, qu'on lui avait bien entendu retirés. Un léger courant d'air frais glissait sous la porte, mais impossible de voir quoique ce soit en se baissant. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'un petit plateau se trouvait par terre, sur lequel un petit verre d'eau et un morceau de pain noir rassit trônaient. La vue du plateau lui rappela qu'elle avait faim et engloutit en quelques secondes l'eau et le pain. Elle avait toujours faim, mais pourrait se concentrer plus facilement. Du moins, quelques minutes plus tard, la voleuse fut prise de vertiges, et s'assit par terre contre le mur, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne dormait pas, mais n'était pas réveillée. Elle tenta de lutter contre cet état de transe mais rien à faire. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant le petit être qu'elle avait vu avec l'archevêque à Théramore. Il était vraiment hideux : de longues oreilles, les traits de son visage creusés comme dans la roche. On aurait presque dit un gobelin, si sa peau n'avait pas été d'un sombre gris. Il tenait dans sa main un étrange appareil. Il s'approcha de Tilaa, lui saisit la main droite, et observa sa cicatrice. Mais qu'a-t-elle de spéciale sa main bon sang ?? Il approcha l'appareil de sa main, d'où en sortit un flash qui parut éblouissant pour la voleuse, mais elle ne voyait que très flou. Elle ne remarqua pas le bout de papier sortant de l'appareil, mais elle se souvint clairement du gnome récupérant de sa ceinture une petite dague. La voleuse voulut se débattre, mais restait dans un état de transe. Il mit alors la main droite de la voleuse dos au sol, et s'y attaqua avec acharnement.

Khargonan n'avait pas réussi à arriver a temps à Théramore. L'activité avait repris dans la ville portuaire, et les gardent faisaient tranquillement leur ronde. Du moins, ce fut l'impression du Tauren lorsqu'il observait, camouflé en forme de lynx, le porche d'entrée de la cité. D'ici, les gardes ne le remarquaient pas, mais s'il s'approchait ne serais-ce que de quelques mètres, il risquait d'être repéré. Il réfléchit à un moyen d'entrer, mais il n'existait que deux accès : l'arche principale, ou il se trouvait, mais passer par ici reviendrait à sonner l'alerte générale. Il pouvait passer par la mer, mais les nombreux marins l'auraient repéré avant même qu'il n'atteigne la berge.

Il tenta de s'approcher un peu de la ville, lorsqu'il aperçut une femme vêtue d'une longue robe et de gants de soie. Elle portait un long bâton lisse surmonté d'un éclatant orbe écarlate, d'où il pouvait ressentir une énergie intense bien qu'à cette distance, il ne put décrire sa nature. Qui plus est, il observait la femme, mais plus étrange. La femme l'observait. Il était à quelques mètres des gardes qui ne le voyaient pas, mais a une centaine de la femme qui la fixait. Il soutint son regard, mais sentant le danger, Khargonan préféra rebrousser chemin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du marécage, il s'arrêta.

-Qui êtes vous et pourquoi me suivez vous ? déclara t-il, au hasard en langage humain.

Le vent fut sa première réponse. Sa seconde fut un bruissement dans les feuillages derrière lui, et l'arrivée d'une jeune humaine. Celle qu'il avait remarquée dans la cité fortifiée.

-Depuis quand saviez-vous que je vous suivais ? demanda t-elle.

-A peu près depuis que je vous ai vue dans Théramore. Mais ne changez pas de sujet, qui êtres vous et pourquoi me suiviez vous ?

La femme fronça les sourcils.

-Je me nomme Jaina Portvaillant, mage-lieutenant en charge de la sécurité de la cité de Théramore.

-Nous sommes en une heure bien sombre pour sortir dans des terres aussi désolées que celle de ces vicieux marais. Que me voulez vous ?

Sa dernière phrase était ponctuée d'autorité. Il avait du mal à soutenir le regard de la mage, il devait donc se forcer.

-Et si je venais vous attaquer ? dit-elle

-Vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps. Surement à l'entrée de Théramore.

-Exact. Je viens vous parler de vos amis. – elle se tut un moment – Et a voir votre regard, je ne me trompe pas sur le fait que ce sont vos amis qui ont attaqués ma cité. Je devrais normalement vous mettre en état d'arrestation, mais comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, je ne cherche pas à me battre.

-Allez droit au but, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Jaina raconta alors l'attaque de Théramore par les Tigres, la capture des assaillants et l'arrivée de l'archevêque. La sentant digne de confiance, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu de son coté, à Orgrimmar : l'homme sortant du fort, siège de Thrall, et les voix qu'il avait alors entendu.

La voleuse ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la cellule. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était le gnome planter la lame dans sa main. Au moment ou elle avait senti la froide lame lui effleurer la paume, elle y sentit une vive brulure, puis elle avait perdu conscience. Elle se trouvait dans la même position que lorsqu'elle était face au gnome, sauf qu'elle pouvait désormais se mouvoir. Elle prit plaisir à recouvrer ses sens, principalement le toucher. Et désagréablement l'odorat. Une étouffante odeur de viande grillée lui donna un haut le cœur.

Le gnome, allongé par terre, était complètement carbonisé. Il ne restait rien de sa toge, seule la lame était indemne, et elle en profita pour ne plus rester sans défense. Même les os, noircis par le feu, étaient en parti détruits. Le petit appareil que le petit être tenait avant d'entrer dans le cachot se trouvait près de la paille, et c'est en se levant pour l'observer qu'elle remarqua que la porte était restée ouverte, les clefs sur la serrure. Près de la paille se trouvait le reste de pain noir, dans lequel elle donna un coup de pied : à coup sur on l'avait droguée. Elle observa l'appareil, et le papier qui s'y trouvait : une image quasi parfaite de sa main droite. Maintenant qu'elle la regardait avec du recul, ce symbole lui paraissait familier. Sans chercher à se souvenir, elle s'engouffra vers la sortie du cachot, fourrant l'étrange image dans sa poche.

Elle se trouvait dans un long couloir de pierre, éclairé par de blafardes lampes arcaniques, dont la lumière vacillait. A gauche, le couloir continuait sur plusieurs mètres pour finir en cul de sac, tandis qu'à droite une porte en bois, dont l'ouverture carrée en son centre était scellée par des barreaux, bloquait l'accès à un corridor. Elle ferma la porte de sa cellule à clef, puis se dirigea discrètement vers la porte en bois. Elle jeta un œil par l'ouverture, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Aucun bruit, pas même une respiration. C'était calme. Très calme.

Trop calme. Si elle se trouvait effectivement dans une prison, comment était-il possible que personne ne garde les accès ? Elle se jetterait dans la gueule du loup en fonçant ainsi. Mais d'un autre coté… avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Grâce aux clefs, elle déverrouilla silencieusement la porte, et la fit grincer en l'ouvrant.

Le corridor se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres, pour finir en un escalier en colimaçon. Elle pouvait soit monter soit descendre, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était en dessous ou au dessus de la surface. Etouffée par les murs de pierre, elle se décida à emprunter le chemin ascendant. Son ouïe ne sentait encore aucune présence, ce qui finit de la rendre soucieuse. Ou était-elle ? Pourquoi lui-on en voulait elle ? Que sa main avait de spéciale ? Autant de questions sans réponse. Et aussi… comment est-il possible qu'en courant aussi longtemps elle ne soit toujours pas arrivée en haut des escaliers ? Elle avait commencé à grimper les marches quatre par quatre, puis deux par deux et enfin une par une, essoufflée. Tout à coup l'architecture changea : les murs passaient d'une pierre sombre et abrupte à un carrelage de marbre blanc, recouvrant non seulement les murs mais aussi les marches et le plafond. Elle sentait en elle qu'au bout du chemin, le voile sur ces mystères serait levé.

Elle arriva enfin tout en haut, essoufflée mais prête à repartir si besoin est. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une large tour circulaire, dont le sol et les créneaux étaient joliment décorés par de la peinture blanche et or. Tout en bas, elle pouvait voir l'activité grouillante de la ville de Hurlevent. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention de la voleuse était la marque tracée sur le sol d'un rouge écarlate. A coup sur du sang, se dit-elle. La marque, elle l'avait déjà vue tellement de fois. A chaque fois qu'elle retirait ses gants, ou qu'elle se battait sans. La marque de sa paume. Et au centre, l'archevêque Benedictus.

A l'entrée des Tarides, le druide et la mage se faisaient face. Aucun d'eux n'avait de doute sur l'autre, mais ils ne se faisaient tout de même pas réellement confiance.

-Si j'ai bien compris, résuma Khargonan, l'archevêque Benedictus est entré dans Orgrimmar d'une manière inconnue, et pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse. Ensuite, il est allé à Théramore vous prévenir de l'imminence d'une attaque sur la cité. Apres quoi, il est resté discret quelque part dans le port pour réapparaitre chercher Tilaa lorsque vous l'avez capturée. Jusque là, vous êtes d'accord ?

-Sur tout sauf un point. L'archevêque n'est pas venu à Orgrimmar pour rien, et nous savons que Thrall à ordonné l'attaque de Théramore. Et je ne crois pas au hasard, il doit y avoir un lien.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien… mais il y à des chances que Thrall se fasse contrôler par l'archevêque. Ou pire… Dans tout les cas, ces mystères doivent être résolus au plus vite. Tout d'abord, nous allons libérer vos compagnons : ils n'ont pas à être martyrs de ce combat. Heureusement, ils n'étaient censés être transférés aux mines de Forgefer que demain. Occupez vous de Thrall, je m'occupe de vos amis.

-Très bien, acquiesça le druide. Nous nous reverrons demain matin aux portes de la cité.

Jaina créa un portail à Khargonan, qui le mènerait directement devant Orgrimmar. Il la remercia en s'y engouffrant.

Khargonan se trouvait devant le fort Grommash. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, reflétant des rayons écarlates qui finissaient d'éclairer la ville bastion. La lourde porte du fort grinça, révélant la silhouette du druide vêtu d'une longue robe en tissu sombre, dont la capuche cachait le visage. Il ne savait comment, mais Thrall avait appris qu'il n'était pas apparu à Théramore, et il avait pu apprendre par de nombreuses affiches que sa tête était mise à prix. Un des gardes l'interpella lorsqu'il entra dans le premier corridor. Alors qu'il l'approchait, le Tauren l'agrippa à la gorge et l'envoya de l'autre coté de la pièce, ne prenant pas en compte sa lourde armure. Les deux autres gardes dégainèrent, mais de longues et épaisses racines détruisirent le sol en bois pour bloquer leurs mouvements. Thrall se trouvait là, assis sur son trône à contempler le combat. Khargonan dévoila son visage, et dégaina son épée.

Thrall se leva de son trône, en saisissant sa puissante hache. Les deux combattants se faisaient face dans l'exiguë salle du trône ronde.

-Au nom de la Horde, je dois vous arrêter ! dit Thrall, puis il chargea le druide.

L'orc balaya la moitié de la salle d'un coup de hache circulaire. La taille handicapante du Tauren avait eu pour effet de l'empêcher d'esquiver correctement le coup. Une longue trace sanglante était tracée sur son torse. D'un habile revers, l'orc fit tournoyer sa hache. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il la fouilla du regard, lorsqu'il sentit des crocs se refermer sur son épaule gauche. Thrall cria, et se débâtit pour se libérer de la mâchoire d'un félin. La douleur fut telle qu'il fut contraint de lâcher sa hache. D'un violent coup d'épaule, l'orc tenta d'écraser le druide contre le mur, mais au moment fatal, il lâcha prise pour retourner à sa forme initiale. Du sang noir coulait de l'épaule de Thrall.

-Vous n'êtes pas Thrall, déclara Khargonan.

-Haha ! Et pourquoi ? Car mon sang est noir ?

Khargonan décocha un sourire à son adversaire, mais cela ne le déstabilisa en rien.

-Non. Thrall manie sa hache de la main droite. Pas vous. Vous avez profité de votre imposture pour ordonner aux Tigres d'attaquer Théramore. Et je pense savoir pourquoi.

Thrall émit un léger rire.

-Bien vu Tauren. Je ne suis pas ce chef de guerre… Et c'est effectivement moi qui vous aie ordonné d'envahir Théramore. Je ne pensais pas qu'un d'entre vous se refuserait aux ordres de votre chef. Je n'ai donc plus de raison de me cacher…

L'orc fit glisser une bague de son doigt, et la jeta à terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orc se transforma tout à coup en un imposant humain, dont les muscles étaient aussi imposants que celui de Thrall.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Durim, descendant de Medivh. Avatar d'Archimonde.

Khargonan s'en doutait quelque peu : la Légion ardente était derrière ce complot. La récente défaite de Sargeras devait sans doute être l'évènement déclencheur. Mais… pourquoi avaient-ils capturés Tilaa en priorité ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Durim faisait tournoyer la gigantesque hache de Thrall et la pointa vers le druide.

Les assauts de Durim étaient de plus en plus féroces, et le druide avait de plus en mal à repousser les attaques frénétiques qui lui étaient portés. Khargonan jeta sa cape sur l'humain, qui s'emmêla dedans. Le druide n'eut le temps que de blesser légèrement l'avatar avant que sa cape se soit complètement déchiquetée. Avec une rapidité surhumaine, Durim assena un violent coup de coude au Druide qui fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors que l'humain s'approchait, il tenta de le bloquer avec de puissants sarments, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à couper sec avant même que Khargonan ne réagisse.

Durim brandit sa hache, et frappa de toutes ses forces. Khargonan ferma les yeux au dernier moment, sa dernière image fut celle d'une lame lui arrivant droit sur la tête.

Avant d'entendre un bruit de métal qui frotte. Puis plusieurs bruits de pas, et des armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Le druide ouvrit les yeux. Et fut bouche-bée de la présence des deux Tigres dans le fort.

– Prépare-toi à périr humain ! Crièrent Taggle et Azhelemaan.

[i]Pendant l'assaut sur Théramore[/i]

- Ca ne tiendra jamais Azhé ! dit Taggle.

Ils étaient à Théramore, dans la tour que Tilaa leur avait dit de sécuriser. Enfin, la tour était sécurisée…. Complètement vide en fait. Ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de rentrer dans la tour et de bloquer la porte au rez-de-chaussée et celle du 3e étage avec des sarments. Mais les gardes forçaient, et les racines commençaient à céder.

-Faut trouver une autre solution ! T'as une idée Tag ?

-Oui ! J'attaque le mur avec ma masse, ca devrait marcher !

Le druide soupira.

-Le mur fait au moins 1 mètre d'épaisseur, ta masse pourra ne jamais casser ca, réfléchis !

-Si tu as une autre idée monsieur je-sais-tout, je suis preneur !

Les racines cédaient une à une, et le druide n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie pour les réparer.

-J'ai peut être une idée, mais ca ne va peut être pas fonctionner, dit Azhelemaan

-Au point ou on en est, on peut toujours essayer, tant que c'est pas se cacher derrière la porte ni… eh !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les gardes réussirent à la porte principale. Pour arriver dans une salle vide. La porte du 3e étage s'ouvrit et les soldats se rejoignirent au rez-de-chaussée.

-Mais où ont-ils pu aller ? Je sais, ils sont partis par en haut et vous ne les avez pas vus passer ! dit un des soldats.

-Mais tu nous prends pour qui ? On y était avant vous, et on à rien vu ! C'est vous qui les avez laissés sortir !

La discussion tourna très vite à une bagarre générale dans la tour. Les Hordeux, eux, étaient déjà loin.

-La prochaine fois que tu m'envoie par surprise en l'air avec tes sarments, préviens ! Tu sais que j'ai le vertige, et tu me bloque au sommet de la tour… ah, tu m'énerves ! Et si les gardes avaient regardés en l'air ?

-Ils ne l'ont pas fait, et nous ne pourrions en parler s'ils l'avaient fait. Pourquoi ne me remercies tu pas ?

-Jamais !

Les deux Tigres faisaient maintenant face à Durim. A quatre dans la pièce, les manœuvres de combat seraient très ardues pour l'énorme humain, mais conférait à Taggle, alors armé d'une épée batarde courte, de se battre en toute facilité. Azhlemaan s'approcha de Khargonan qui était à terre, mais ce dernier le rassura sur son état. Ils avaient un combat à mener.

L'humain se remit à tournoyer, utilisant sa hache comme poids pour gagner de la vitesse. Khargonan, alors à terre, vit alors l'occasion de s'attaquer à ses jambes. Mais le colosse, ayant prévu l'attaque, sauta au moment ou l'épée du druide aurait du lui couper le talon d'Achille, tout ceci en continuant de repousser Taggle qui était trop amoché pour tenir sans les soins d'Azhlemaan. Il les surpassait, à trois contre un. Incroyable était la force d'un des lieutenants du Titan, même Khargonan n'avait pu l'imaginer. Et encore, il n'utilisait certainement pas toute sa puissance…

D'un coup de hache, il repoussa les trois Tigres, les blessants tous au niveau du torse.

-Vous savez, déclara t-il, il m'est difficile de ne pas vous tuer. Vous ressemblez à des fourmis : il est difficile de les toucher sans les écraser. Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre – Il pointa sa hache vers les Hordeux, haletants - admettez le et vous aurez une chance de survivre. Résistez, et vous mourrez.

Les Hordeux eurent un sursaut face à la déclaration de l'avatar. C'était une proposition à rejoindre la Légion Ardente, à rejoindre la puissance même. Khargonan regarda Durim dans les yeux. Il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient le battre. L'écart de pouvoir était trop élevé. Croyait-il vraiment…

Croyait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient renier leur terre natale ? Renier la Horde, et même Azeroth entière, car l'Alliance était aussi concernée par ce combat. Et c'est dans un grand fracas que les trois Hordeux attaquèrent simultanément l'humain.

Un véritable assaut se leva contre Durim. Ce n'était plus trois Hordeux, mais trois tigres prêts à tout pout tuer. Les attaques s'enchainèrent avec une rapidité impossible à suivre à l'œil nu. Le colosse commença doucement à faiblir face à la rapidité des coups, et commença à reculer. En trente minutes de combat acharné, il avait reculé de quelques centimètres, et Azhlemaan en profita pour entailler la joue de l'avatar. Mauvaise idée un coup de coude du colosse l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Non ! cria Taggle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la hache le décapiter sec. Taggle vit la tète de son ami rouler à terre et son corps devenir inerte. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Durim leur faisait face, mais tout était ralenti. Le druide baissa la tète, et plaça la main face à lui. De gigantesques racines sortirent du sol, immobilisant son bras gauche, et le colosse fut contraint de lâcher sa hache. Khargonan fonça, et tenta de pourfendre le démon. Sans succès, il bloqua le coup d'épée avec sa main. Il y eut un entrechoquement de lames, et le druide remarqua que de la paume de l'humain sortait une épée aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Selon comment la lumière y reflétait, on pouvait y lire des inscriptions dans un langage inconnu du prophète. Taggle toujours debout, s'approcha du colosse, épée à la main, et Durim se mit en garde.

Le paladin ne s'arrêta pas.

Il s'apprêtait à se retrouver au contact de l'humain.

Le paladin ne s'arrêta pas.

Durim transperça le torse du Tigre.

Le paladin ne s'arrêta pas.

L'avatar tenta de dégager son épée, mais Taggle la maintint jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Pris d'une force surhumaine, Taggle agrippa sa main, et immobilisa le démon, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ta pire erreur fut de m'attaquer, vil être. Va mourir en enfer !

Une puissante lumière jaillit des mains du paladin. Il épuisa toutes ses réserves d'énergie pour le plus puissant sort d'exorcisation que nul ne pouvait lancer. Il puisait son énergie de lui-même, ses heures d'entrainement acharné, et de l'esprit de son ami Azhlemaan qui le soutint.

Jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, Taggle s'écroula, mort de fatigue. Le démon le regarda s'écrouler, et dégagea enfin sa lame devenue rouge. Il fit face à Khargonan. Sa main commençait à s'effriter et disparaitre.

-Ah… je n'avais pas prévu ca, dit Durim d'une voix calme. Mais je ne me plains pas : je dois être le premier à gouter deux fois à la mort.

Khargonan regarda le colosse disparaitre peu à peu.

-Ou est Thrall ? demanda t-il

-N'est-ce pas logique ? Il n'a pas quitté Orgrimmar. Il est dans ses propres geôles, juste sous cette pièce. Que vous le libériez ou non, cela ne changera rien. Kil'Jaeden va bientôt commencer le rituel, et rien ne l'arrêtera maintenant.

-Quel rituel ?

Il ne subsistait plus que la tête de Durim.

-Ce fut… un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré cher Tauren. Adieu.

Et Khargonan fut le dernier du combat. Le sol, souillé par le sang, les meubles et décorations, détruits. Le druide remarqua que l'anneau qu'avait jeté le démon était intact, par terre, scintillant à la lumière des rares torches encore allumées. L'anneau était surmonté d'une petite opale violette, qui le fit sourire. La horde s'est faite trompée par le plus vieux tour de magie d'Azeroth, l'orbe de tromperie… Il plaça la bague dans sa poche, elle pourrait peut être servir.

Les soldats, restés dans le vestibule d'entrée, étaient restés là, tremblants comme des feuilles. Khargonan récupéra le corps de ses deux amis, et sortit du fort Grommash, leur ordonnant de libérer Thrall au plus vite.

-Félicitations Tilaa ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! dit l'archevêque, souriant, les bras ouverts.

Ce n'était pas sa voix. L'intonation était la même, mais quelque chose était différent de lorsqu'il l'avait entendue à Théramore.

-Bienvenue en mon sanctuaire ! C'est ici que tout à commencé, et que tout se terminera.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc vieux fou ? rétorqua la voleuse. Que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi vous intéressez vous autant à moi ? Et pourquoi votre « assistant » a essayé de me tuer ?

Benedictus explosa de rire.

-Ma chère, vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je vous ai amenée ici. Pour votre pouvoir, ou devrais-je dire, votre paume. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas reconnu ce glyphe inscrit à jamais sur votre main. Une puissance qui brule tout sur son passage ! – Les yeux de l'archevêque devinrent rouges, son corps se mit à flotter, et la marque sur le sol se mit à scintiller. – Le symbole de Sargeras ! De la légion Ardente !

Sa voix avait totalement changée : ce n'était plus du tout le même homme. La voleuse se rappela enfin de la marque : elle l'avait remarquée sur le corps des soldats corrompus du Titan lors de l'attaque de Shatrath. L'archevêque disait vrai, comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

-Grace à vous très chère, Sargeras renaîtra. Grace à vous, la Légion Ardente renaîtra de ses cendres ! Ce gnome sans intérêt qui me suivait partout à tenté de vous assassiner pour une bonne raison : que j'échoue. Que l'unique instrument de la fin d'Azeroth disparaisse ! Mais vous l'avez fait échouer, je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. Maintenant, viens à moi !

Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle allait le suivre comme ca ?..

La voleuse sentit sa main la bruler atrocement, puis elle sentit son poignet s'engourdir, puis tout son bras, suivi de ses jambes. Elle ne contrôlait absolument plus son corps. La marque n'a jamais été son alliée, elle à toujours cherchée à faire survivre son hôte pour arriver a ses fins. Elle portait l'esprit du Titan maudit en elle ! Et maintenant qu'il pouvait renaître en Azeroth, tout serai fini dès qu'elle serait arrivée près de l'archevêque corrompu. Alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas bouger, ses jambées avaient du mal à obéir. Chaque douloureuse seconde lui faisait perdre centimètre par centimètre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps ainsi. Et alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'a un mètre du démon, qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, elle pensa à saisir sa dague, mais ses bras ne lui répondaient plus. C'est bientôt fini. Bientôt, le monde n'existera plus. Elle à échoué…

Un effrayant cri grave arracha Tilaa de ses pensées. L'archevêque avait ré-atterri par terre, titubant, l'épaule gauche glacée. L'entrave qui bloquait les mouvements de la voleuse s'évapora instantanément.

-Sois maudit, Benedictus ! Exclama une voix féminine derrière la voleuse.

-En avant ! rétorqua une autre voix, masculine et plus grave.

La tour était grande. Une dizaine de gardes arrièrent au sommet dans un grand fracas. Humains, gnomes, nains, elfes et draeneïs, de toute classe, arrivaient au sommet de la tour. Parmi eux se trouvait Jaina Portvaillant, un orbe violet dans sa main gauche.

-Ca faisait un moment Benedictus. Ou devrais-je dire… Kil'Jaeden ?

L'archevêque sourit. De plus en plus. Puis il ne put retenir un rire dément, lui déformant les traits de son visage. Sa peau devint noire, ses yeux, écarlates, se mirent à briller intensivement. Son nez disparut, laissant place à un trou béant tel un crane mis à nu. Quand à la bouche, elle s'orna de deux rangées de dents aussi pointues que des épées. Ses mains devinrent fourchues, ornées de longues griffes aussi affutées qu'un rasoir. Sa toge se déchira, laissant voir un appendice rouge sur son torse, battant frénétiquement, et libérant trois gigantesques tentacules.

-Que… Pou—

-Plus tard les questions voleuse, rétorqua Jaina. Nous avons un ennemi à vaincre. M'aiderez-vous ?

Elle n'avait encore une fois pas le choix, elle acquiesça alors. Les questions pouvaient attendre, quand bien même elle serait encore en vie pour les poser.

La petite troupe fit face au lieutenant de Sargeras, lorsqu'il lança un premier assaut. Il fonça sur un des gardes, qui para une de se tentacules avec une longue épée a deux mains. Malheureusement, une seconde saisit l'épée, et le malheureux dut faire une roulade pour éviter d'être éjecté de la tour. Tilaa fonça sur une des tentacules, qu'elle trancha dans la largeur. Du sang noir coula à flot, avant que la blessure ne se referme quasiment l'instant d'après. Le démon arrivait à maintenir à distance ses assaillants, et esquivait sans grande difficulté les sorts de Jaina, qui bien vite commença à s'épuiser. Certains combattants commençaient faiblir, et malgré les soins qu'on leur prodiguait, ils s'épuisaient. La voleuse aussi commençait à sentir ses jambes trembler, lorsqu'elle sauta pour éviter une des griffes du démon. A ce rythme, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants.

Le démon faiblissait aussi : certains coups lui furent portés, ainsi que certains sorts, mais son incroyable vitalité compensait ce rythme de combat effréné. Même lorsqu'elle essayait de viser l'appendice, qui semblait être le cœur du démon, elle se faisait aisément repousser. Kil'Jaeden dominait le combat, sa puissance était a son apogée. Continuer vainement ce combat ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable destin funeste qui leur était réservés. Et la marque de sa main ne réagissait pas : elle ne se retournerait jamais contre un allié… Evitant un coup qui l'aurait décapitée, elle se retrouva aux cotés de Jaina, qui lui glissa :

-A mon signal, tu t'éloignes le plus possible du démon.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, et se recentra avec acharnement dans le combat. Tout les combattants étaient debout, mais à la limite de l'épuisement. Le combat surplombant Hurlevent prendrait fin sous peu. Elle se retrouva acculée par une des tentacules du démon, et manqua de trébucher entre deux créneaux. Au même moment :

-MAINTENANT ! cria Jaina.

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, dans le vide. De toute façon, si elle n'était pas là avec sa marque, personne ne mourrait ainsi. La légion ardente n'existerait plus : elle en était le dernier espoir. Espoir qui disparaîtrait au moment ou elle toucherait le sol. Elle ferma les yeux, et sourit.

Elle atteint le sol plus rapidement que prévu. Et le sol semblait moins dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Que se passait-il ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était face au sol, mais toujours au sommet de la tour. Elle… planait dans le vide.

…

Elle planait dans le vide ?? Etais-ce ca le paradis ? Elle fut bien vite ramenée à la réalité à la vue d'un des soldats mage bouger délicatement les doigts pour la ramener sur la terre ferme.

-Repose toi Tilaa, on s'occupe du reste, chuchota le mage, en ôtant la petite bague qu'il portait à son doigt. Tous les combattants firent de même, révélant leur identité.

Pyrros, Khargonan, Shekmet, Grimgaur, Gartalak et Zarroc encerclèrent le démon, alors nimbé d'un halo de lumière dorée.

-Que se passe t-il ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?! Cria le démon.

Il tambourina désespérément sur le bouclier qui l'entourait, mais il tenait bon. Jaina pointa du doigt l'orbe qu'elle avait laissée tomber au début du combat.

-Ceci, est un piège de lumière. A la base, il ne devait servir que pour des morts vivants, mais un ingénieur-paladin de génie l'a un peu modifié pour qu'il s'adapte aux démons en y plaçant de puissants exorciseurs. Et apparemment, ca fonctionne à la perfection. Œuvre posthume.

Le démon eut une tête désespérée. Il essaya de détruire le halo mais rien à faire, il était bel et bien emprisonné. Il fixa alors Jaina sans ciller.

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Jaina. Excuse-moi de ce coup bas, je ne te le réservais pas personnellement…

Jaina sentit une lame lui perforer de torse, au niveau de la cage thoracique. Elle ne put crier. Les tigres virent la mage se soulever, puis la lame se retira de son torse. Elle s'écroula, révélant Tilaa, deux longues épées à la main, les yeux noir. Le sang goutait encore de son épée lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Pyrros, qui eut peine à éviter le coup qu'elle lui porta. Alors qu'elle commençait son revers, Zarroc bloqua son épée. Instinctivement, la voleuse sauta en arrière et reprit sa garde de combat.

Aucun ennemi ne pourrait pas les vaincre contre seul contre six. Mais ce n'était pas un ennemi, c'était Tilaa, et tous en étaient conscients. Kil'Jaeden aussi savait qu'ils n'oseraient jamais attaquer la voleuse. Il la fit attaquer tout les Hordeux sur la tour, les uns après les autres. Elle ne dominait pas du tout le combat, mais les repoussait du halo doré l'entourant. C'était son plan B. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger : l'elfe de sang était donc le seul lien du démon avec l'extérieur.

Khargonan avait pensé à toutes les possibilités : des sorts la blesseraient, des sarments à cette hauteur, valait mieux ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'ils la maitrisent sans la blesser, mais tant qu'elle se mouvait aussi rapidement, ils s'y blesseraient tous. Evitant un coup de la voleuse, il remarqua que sa paume droite était complètement noire. Elle se défendait très bien : la voleuse arrivait à repousser les combattants et se plaça près de la prison de Kil'Jaeden. Ils levèrent tout deux les mains au ciel, lorsqu'un trou relié au Néant y apparut, et c'est avec effroi que les Tigres virent une dizaine de démons ailés s'en échapper en une vague se déferlant sur Hurlevent.

-Alors ? Qu'allez vous faire, chers Hordeux ? Dit Kil'Jaeden avant de se mettre à rire, lui et Tilaa.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laissez se faire massacrer, même si ce sont des Allianceux ! Exclama Pyrros. Kil'Jaeden, soit maudit !

-Tes malédictions n'ont aucun effet sur moi jeune elfe. Meurs !

Aucun Tigre ne vu Tilaa sauter en avant, bras tendu tenant la même épée acérée dont coulait encore le sang de Jaina. Il était conscient qu'il n'éviterait pas le coup, alors il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il attendit. Une longue seconde, qui parut une éternité. Mais il comprit que rien ne s'était passé au moment ou une goute de sueur perlait sur son front plissé. Et qu'on croisait le fer à deux centimètres de sa tète.

En rouvrant les yeux, il vit… une personne qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir en Azeroth, encore moins au sommet d'une tour en Hurlevent.

-Ca faisait un moment, les Tigres, dit Grofterum. Désolé d'être en retard, on à eu quelques problèmes à Shatrath et… bon, voila. Allez-vous occuper des démons, je me charge de Kil'Jaeden !

-Mais…

-Dépêchez vous bon sang, on à pas le temps ! »

Les Tigres se concertèrent du regard, pendant un instant, puis exécutèrent l'ordre de Grofterum. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que trois sur la tour, Grofterum se remit en garde. Il para de sa hache deux attaques fulgurantes de la voleuse. Esquivant un coup au thorax, le Tauren esquissa un violent revers censé décapiter la voleuse, mais par un reflexe surhumain elle ne fut simplement entaillée à la joue.

« Tu tuerrrrrais donc ton ammmmie ? dit la voleuse d'une voix perçante, au point que les oreilles de Grofterum en souffrirent.

-Tu n'es pas Tilaa. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois te détruire. »

Les deux combattants chargèrent, sous les yeux de Kil'Jaeden, qui pour la première fois de son existence, s'inquiétait.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux donner, guerrier ? Mwahaha ! »

Grofterum suait à grosses goutes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les attaques de la voleuse qui enchainait revers sur parade. Ses muscles tremblaient, et sa hache devenait de plus en lourde entre ses mains. D'un coup rapide, la lame de Tilaa se plaça entre la lame de la hache et son long manche en bois. La voleuse atteint son but : Grofterum fut désarmé, et dut sauter pour garder sa jambe. Essoufflé et désarmé, il se sentait nu comme un ver.

« Tilaa ! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! Cria t-il. Revient à toi ! »

Sur ces mots, la voleuse émit un sourire ironique, immédiatement suivi d'un spasme qui déforma son visage. Elle se mit à hurler, lâcha ses armes, et recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Grofterum et Kil'Jaeden la regardaient, ébahis. La vraie Tilaa était encore ici, et il ne restait qu'un moyen de la faire redevenir elle-même ! Le guerrier sortit une petite dague de sa ceinture, qu'il lança en direction de Tilaa. Il aurait visé la tête pour n'importe quel ennemi. Pour elle, il avait visé la main.

-Ou suis-je?

Tilaa se trouvait dans une vaste prairie verdoyante. En face d'elle, une colline florissante où trônait un arbre, dont la taille ne faisait aucun doute sur son age millénaire. Et dont les feuilles mortes, le tronc meurtri et les branches mises à nues ne faisaient que mettre en évidence une souffrance indescriptible. Un tas de souvenirs refirent surface : sa première mort, l'épée convoitée par l'Alliance (par l'Archevêque, voila ou elle en avait entendu parler !).

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, mais plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle était prise de nausées. Avec un effort inimaginable, elle était arrivée à son pied. Il paraissait beaucoup moins imposant sans son feuillage. Elle remarqua, gravé sur le tronc, une inscription qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Instinctivement, elle regarda sa main. Pas de marque. Une main propre, sans symbole ni marque.

-Ne sais tu vraiment pas ou tu es?

Les branches de l'arbre se mirent à frémir, puis se refermèrent sur la voleuse. Ses poignets et chevilles étaient fermement bloqués. Elle vit l'arbre rétrécir, le tronc s'affiner, puis peu à peu, ce n'était plus un arbre devant elle, mais une magnifique Sylphide à peau d'écorce. Son visage cependant n'était pas formé, mais ses traits apparurent doucement. On ne pouvait voir qu'une bouche. La voleuse remarqua sur son épaule la marque de Sargeras.

Les branches ne desserraient pas leur prise. Tilaa eut beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Pire encore, ses liens se resserraient au moindre mouvement : c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. La prairie alors verte commença à flétrir et en quelques secondes, dans une vague dévastatrice, la prairie devint steppe. Impuissante devant ce fléau, Tilaa libéra toute son énergie et toute sa volonté pour stopper la vague. Sa volonté contre celle de la Sylphide. Elle puisa dans ses réserves les plus profondes, ce qui protégea l'espace autour d'elle. A ses pieds, un petit cercle vert faisait une tache dans la création de la Sylphide.

A la vue de sa réussite, la voleuse décocha un sourire à l'être d'écorce, puis une grimace. Le visage de la Sylphide... c'était le sien !

-Pas mal. Voyons ou tu peux tenir...

Tilaa sentit sa volonté faiblir de plus en plus. Les liens se resserraient toujours plus, lui arrachant la peau. Mais elle tint bon, elle se concentra pour ignorer la douleur et faire face à son propre reflet.

-Assez !

Elle sentit une branche s'enrouler autour de son cou, puis brutalement se resserrer. Sa nuque ne craqua pas, ou de peu, mais elle eut le souffle coupé. La Sylphide serrait de toute ses forces, avec un visage irrité observant les derniers instants de la conscience de Tilaa. L'herbe à ses pieds flétrissait peu à peu. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un unique brin d'herbe verte.

[i]« Tilaa ! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! Cria t-il. Revient à toi ! »[/i]

La Sylphide eut un sursaut, et sans s'en rendre compte, desserra légèrement ses branches. Instinctivement, Tilaa libéra sa jambe et lança un violent coup de pied dans le visage de son reflet. Toutes les branches se rétractèrent en une fraction de seconde, cachant le visage déformé de la Sylphide. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un morceau de son épaule se détacha. Les deux Tilaa se firent face, épuisées.

- C'était bien essayé, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle, dit-elle. [i]Impose toi à moi ![/i]

Le paysage disparut dans un flot de lumière aveuglante.

Le guerrier dégaina une seconde dague et se jeta sur la voleuse. Oubliant qu'il était emprisonné, Kil'Jaeden tendit un tentacule vers le Tauren, et, grâce à un effort démoniaque, réussit à ouvrir une brèche dans la protection. Kil'Jaeden agrippa le bras du Tigre, essayant de lui tordre le poignet. Les hurlements cessèrent. Les deux êtres luttèrent, et finalement, la fatigue de Grofterum reprit le dessus, et le Tauren, à son grand désespoir, fut contraint de lâcher sa lame. Tilaa s'approcha doucement du guerrier, saisit fermement la lame plantée dans sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle délogea la lame, puis la leva. C'était terminé…

Tilaa planta la dague de Grofterum en plein dans sa propre paume droite. Réprimant un cri, la voleuse serra sa lèvre inférieure, tout en retirant la dague de sa main, qui reprenait alors une couleur normale. La main tremblante, elle assena un coup d'une puissance phénoménale sur le tentacule de Kil'Jaeden qui se scinda. Alors que Kil'Jaeden poussait un cri muet en rétractant son moignon, le tentacule coupé remuait encore autour du bras de Grofterum avant de retomber par terre, flasque.

Et sans que le Tauren ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, Tilaa avait planté sa dague dans le cœur de Kil'Jaeden.

« Et alors, j'ai planté mon épée dans la cœur du démon qui s'est instantanément désintégré devant mes yeux ! dit Zarroc, une chope de bière à la main. »

Après la bataille, les Tigres s'étaient tous rassemblés dans Hurlevent. Comme ils n'avaient plus d'énergie, les Allianceux les avaient accueillis en héros, soignés et proposer de fêter leur victoire sur le Légion. Lorsque Kil'Jaeden eut été défait, les Démons invoqués s'étaient enfuis vers leur dimension. A moins qu'ils n'aient été défaits bien entendu. Ils se trouvaient donc tous dans une des nombreuses auberges de la Capitale Humaine, et bien que la présence des Tigres Hordeux fasse quelque peu tache, tous s'entendaient très bien.

« Haha, sans moi, tu serais lamentablement resté couler dans les douves ! ajouta Pyrros.

-Mais oui, je serai très bien remonté a la surface, je sais nager moi !

-Avec une armure de quarante livres sur toi ? Tu m'en diras tant ! fit-il remarquer»

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La fête battait son plein lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Salut les gars. »

Tilaa et Jaina se trouvaient sur le perron de la porte, tout le monde se tut à leur entrée. Jaina paraissait en forme malgré sa blessure de la veille. En revanche, Tilaa avait sa main bandée, un morceau de tissu en bandoulière. Cela dit, rien n'entamait sa bonne humeur naturelle.

« Les médecins m'ont dit que je ne pouvais plus me servir de ma main pour quelques mois, pas que je ne pouvais plus faire la fête ! Allez-vous vous joindre à nous, chère Portvaillant ?

La mage lui répondit en un sourire.

« Appelez-moi Jaina. »


End file.
